Death Note: la historia de K
by Akina Wong
Summary: K es una de las sucesoras de L y al enterarse de su muerte hará todo lo posible por vengar su muerte y atrapar a Kira
1. Chapter 1

**_Death note: la historia de K_**

**_Hola bueno este es el segundo fic que escribo y se me ocurrió después de leer el "How to read 1" espero que les guste_**

**_Aviso: Death note no me pertenece solo es mio mi personaje original, si death note me perteneciera sin duda alguna L seguiría vivo _**

* * *

Capítulo 1: promesa

Estaba corriendo por las calles de Londres persiguiendo a ese criminal, nunca he entendido por que se empeñan tanto en correr si la gran mayoría de las veces terminan siendo atrapados, pero con lo que ha estado pasando con los criminales como el últimamente no lo culpo Kira es bastante peligroso, mientras iba corriendo me vino a la mente el detective a cargo de la investigación L, ¿cómo estaría?, Kira ya había matado a los agentes del FBI, pero por ahora L seguía vivo debía de concentrarme en mi propio trabajo , el criminal corrió y doblo la esquina para encontrarse en un callejón sin salida y fue mi oportunidad y lo atrape

-¡no por favor déjeme ir juro que estoy arrepentido!- suplicaba el criminal

-si estuvieras arrepentido no habrías tratado de huir- le respondí mientras lo esposaba

-no por favor señorita si me encierra el me matara- el hombre se veía de verdad aterrado pero él había sido el que había elegido ese camino no había nada que yo pudiera hacer

-si no querías acabar así debiste pensarlo antes de matar a esas personas – justo en ese momento llego mi equipo para subirlo a la patrulla de policía y llevárselo

-bien hecho agente Taylor puede retirarse- dijo mi superior

Taylor un apellido falso siendo residente de Wammy´s House debía tener cuidado de no revelar mi verdadera identidad, subí rápido a la patrulla que me correspondía donde estaba mi compañero

-vaya excelente trabajo Brooke- dijo alegremente

-solo hice lo correcto- respondí fríamente, no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, recuerdo que la ultima vez que los mostre fue con L, la ultima vez que nos vimos, tal vez si fuera a ayudarlo acabaría más rápido además yo se algo que tal vez el no sepa era algo clave para capturar a Kira de una vez por todas

-¿Brooke me escuchaste?- me pregunto mi compañero sacándome de mis pensamientos

-disculpa estaba distraída- respondí sin dejar de ver hacia la calle, realmente siempre me ha gustado ver por las ventanas

-lo que dije fue ¿que si en serio piensas renunciar?- solo sentía la presión de esa pregunta desde que había presentado mi renuncia

-pues si realmente tengo asuntos pendientes- y fue la última vez que le dirigí la palabra en todo el viaje a la comandancia

Una vez allí recogí rápido mis cosas y subí a mi auto iría a dar una rápida visita a Wammy´s House y a la mañana siguiente me dirigirá a Japón para buscar a L, lo cual no sería difícil ya tenía ciertas pistas de donde estaba el edificio desde donde dirigía la investigación.

El viaje desde Londres hasta Winchester es un poco largo, pero no me preocupa en absoluto ya que nunca voy sola

-vaya tal parece que le dirás a tu amigo L todo sobre la Death Note- pregunto Dalil la Shinigami dueña de la Death Note que poseo

-para este punto ya debe saberlo pero solo quiero asegurarme de que no estén tratando de confundirlo más que nada porque si Kira renuncia a la posesión de la Death Note olvidara todo referente a ella y de este modo L se encontrara atrapado en un callejon sin salida, es importante encontrar el o los cuadernos y deshacernos de ellos- respondí sin dejar de ver al frente

-Yo creo que solo será una pérdida de tiempo- se quejo

-tranquila tal vez sea el juego más divertido que veras, seguro que no te lo quieres perder, además si me ayudas te daré un dulce ¿de acuerdo?- Dalil era adicta a los dulces como L y como yo, al principio no lograba entender porque comía dulces de esa manera si se supone que no muere de hambre pero después de engatusarla un poco me lo explico "Los shinigamis nos volvemos adictos a la primera cosa que comemos del mundo humano tú me diste un trazo de pastel con dulces por eso me gustan" fuereon sus palabras exactas

Llegamos a Wammy´s House por la mañana ya era 5 de Noviembre que rapido pasá el tiempo, habría llegado antes pero Dalil no me dejo de fastidiar hasta que paramos en un hotel y le pedí pastel, en cuanto llegue Roger me recibió en la puerta feliz de volver a verme

-señorita K es un gusto verla de nuevo- saludo el anciano, nunca fui, muy unida a él me agrada más Watari

-a mí también me da gusto verte Roger- dije mientras entraba al edificio –Como están los chicos m y n- los pequeños sucesores de L realmente le veía más potencial a Near que a Mello, Mello solía ser muy impulsivo por el contrario Near era frio y calculador, así es como les recordaba de la última vez que los vi hacía ya tres años

-Mello causando problemas y Near como siempre en su cuarto- Tenia curiosidad de saber que hacía Near así que fui a verlo.

Cuando entre vi al niño, ahora de trece años acomodando unas fichas de dominó en fila y cuando sintió mi mirada volteo a verme

-Hola K, cuanto tiempo- dio volviendo a concentrarse en lo que hacia

-si ya ha pasado bastante- suspire y me senté junto a él en el piso -¿qué haces?- pregunte al verlo tan concentrado

-ya lo veras- respondió y empujo una de las piezas de dominó y empezaron a caer todas como una reacción en cadena, en algunos puntos formaban curvas y cualdo terminarón de caer formarón una L identica a la que usaba en su simbolo L

-esto es sorprendente Near - de verdad este niño siempre me ha impresionado

-¿a que has venido?- pregunto mientras juntaba las fichas que habia utilizado

-solo vine rapido a verlos mañana parto a Japón para ayudar a L- repondi mientras me dirigia a la ventana para ver hacia afuera

-¿crees que lo logren?- no supe que responder solo sentia la mirada tan penetrante de Near en mi espalda

-no lo se- conteste finalmente -hay un 75% de posibilidades de que fallemos-

-ya veo-repondio secamente mientras reacomodaba las fichas

-¿dondé esta Mello?- pregunte ya cansada del silencio

-en el techo el y Matt se hacen tontos alla arriba- respondio Near aun concentrado

Sali de la habitación y me dirigí al techo para buscarlos

-ese chiquillo es asombroso- comento Dalil mientra subia las escaleras

-es uno de los sucesores de L claro que es asombroso- respondi antes de cruzar la puerta que llegaba al techo cuando llegue vi a Mello comiendo una barra de chocolate y a Matt fumando

-¿Matt que diablos estas haciendo?- Matt volteo a ver evidentemente asustado

-nada lo siento es la ultima vez- dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro

-es realmente raro verte por aqui- comento Mello mientras mordía un trozo de chocolate -¿has venido a recuperar tu derecho a ser la sucesora de L?- se supondria que yo reemplazaria a L pero nunca me gusto la idea

-Mello ya he dicho mil veces que no quiero ser la que reemplaze a L no sirvo para ser detective- en ese momento sono mi telefono movil -lo siento ya vuelvo - comenze a bajar las escaleras el telefono era desconocido me extraño y conteste el movil

-¿diga?- respondi extrañada

-k soy L- pare en seco esto es fuera de lo comun L solo me llama cuando tiene dificultades

-¿L que pasa?- escuchaba en su voz que algo definitivamente no iba bien

-Kara necesito un favor- L me habia llamado por mi verdadero nombre esto no era buena señal

-¿qué necesitas?- pregunte seriamente

-tal vez ya sabes que estoy acargo de la investigación de Kira- esto empezaba a asustarme un poco - mira es muy posible que Watari y yo podamos morir hoy - me quede sin habla el y Watari muertos

-¿que?- me sentía realmente impotente -pero ¿como?-

-mira no tengo mucho tiempo solo pon atención, tal vez no lo creas pero hay un cuederno-

-que puede matar si escribes el nombre de una persona- lo interrumpi porque yo ya sabia eso

-¿comó lo sabes?- pregunto sorprendido

-yo...- no supe que decir realmente no estaba muy segura de decirle que tenía una death note y que yo sabía muchas cosas que le habrian ayudado en la investigación, debia de decircelo y tal vez haci me daria algo de informacion -tengo una death note-

-vaya que interesante y dime ¿qué opinas de la regla de los trece dias?- ahora si estaba sarprendida no sabía de que hablaba

-¿trece dias? Creo que no entiendo tu pregunta- una regla falsa, seguro que Kira la invento para confundirlo

-hay una regla que dice que el propietario de la death note debe escribir un nombre cada trece o de lo contrario morira- estaba confundida era imposible que esa regla fuera real

-sabes esa regla es falsa, no aparece en mi death note-

-lo sabia- dijo L un poco mas animado -necesito que tomes mi lugar como L- su voz sono mas seria de lo usual, pero yo no queria el puesto ¿que es tan dificil de entender?

-Lawliet ya te dije que yo no quiero...-

-ya se pero en nada te va a afectar absolutamente nada hacerlo por un tiempo- ¿por un tiempo? ¿Ahora que planea?

-¿a que te refieres?- presentia a que queria llegar con esto

-no quiero que en Wammy's se enteren de nuestra muerte tan rapido- estaba tratando de procesar lo que L queria decirme procesandolo, despues de unos minutos lo entendi L queria esperar algo

-si al final no quieres ser mi sucesora dejale el luga puedes volver a tu vida y se acabo el asunto- L realmente estaba decidido a que las cosas se hicieran asi

-bueno lo hare hasta resolver el caso pero tengo una pregunta, ¿por que no quiere que nadie sepa de tu muerte?- L suspiro

-necesito que pasen seis meses cuanto minimo mientras necesito que vigiles bien a la policia japonesa y como avanzan en la investigación, con el progreso que hice con ellos esto debería de bastar para cerrar el caso pero si no logran atrapar a kira en esos seis meses ve a Wammy's de nuevo llevate a Near y a Mello si quiere y ayudalos, Near sera mi sucesor ¿que opinas?- la idea era buena pero me dolia tener que perder a L realente lo apreciaba mucho, de hecho mil veces habia pensado que lo amaba mas que a nadie

-es una buena idea pero, L no hay forma de impedir que tu y Watari mueran yo no podría soportar perderte- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas

-lo siento pero si para mañana no recibes una llamada mia significara que morí- sentía un nudo en la garganta simplemente sentía que iba a explotar

-L yo...- ya no pude contener mis ganas de llorar, solo senti una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla

-escuchame no es momento de llorar, se fuerte si de verdad sientes lo que me digiste que sientes por mi quiero que ayudes a acabar con esto- su voz sonaba mas sería de lo que jamas la habia escuchado

-¿como sabes que estoy llorando?- este chico era bastante astuto

- conosco bastante bien tus actitudes y tus tonos de voz pero como te dije este no es el momento- dijo fimemente

-comprendo- suspire tratando de calmarme -lo hare y te prometo que atrapare a Kira- conteste secandome las lagrimas con la manga de mi abrigo

-bien dicho, has lo mejor que puedes, cuidate mucho- dijo L antes de colgar

-vaya las cosas se ponen interesantes- comento Dalil riendo

-¿a que te refieres?- no le veia lo interesante a tener que peseguir a un asesino

-la desalmada agente especial de la policia esta enamorada-

-¿que?- pregunte sonrojandome

-por tu expreción lo tomare como un si- dijo burlandose

-calla- mi actitud seria volvio es mas estaba segura que no volvería a sonreir hasta ver a Kira muerto

-y ahora ¿que haras?- pregunto con curiosidad lo cual me extraño ya que no era asi

-es hora de irnos hice una promesa-

-te iras sin decirles a nadie tal y como L te lo pidío y luego dices que odias seguir ordenes- dijo en tono burlon

-esto es diferente y lo sabes y si me sigues fastidiando no te dare dulces- Dalil solo gruño molesta

-sabes tal vez escriba tu nombre en mi death note en este momento si me haces enojar-

-solo bromeaba- dije seriamente -ya vamonos-

sali rapido de Wammy's house para evitar tener que dar explicaciones inecesarias y subi a mi auto, encedi el motor y me aleje lo mas rapido que me fue posible.

Continuara...

* * *

**_Bueno ¿que opinan? Debo aclarar que me estoy basando mas en el manga que en el anime; espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2: inicio**_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba conduciendo, me alejaba de todo rastro de civilización mientras conducía por la carretera lo más rápido que podía mientras trataba de ordenar mis ideas

-si continuas así tendrás un accidente Kara- dijo Dalil seriamente, la ignore me sentía un tanto atormentada por las noticias que había recibido -Kara- dijo seriamente -detente- no le hice caso solo baje la velocidad.

Al cabo de unas horas mí móvil sonó anunciando que había llegado un mensaje, frene de golpe y lei el mensaje:

"_**si está leyendo esto quiere decir que Watari y L han muerto, siga estas instrucciones K debe ir al lugar donde L trabaja ahí dejo información que solo puede ver la sucesora de L, luego de verla borre toda esa información y comience con lo que le pidió L.**_

_**p.d: debe deshacerse de este teléfono cuando termine de leer este mensaje puede que Kira lo intercepte de algún modo"**_

-diablos- dije para mi

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto Dalil un tanto molesta

-ya casi llegamos a nuestro destino- sabía perfectamente donde hacia L sus investigaciones cuando se escondía, había pensado ir ahí pero quería esperar un rato antes de entrar

-¿y a dónde vamos?- pregunto curiosa Dalil

-a empezar a investigar- respondí mientras estacionaba mi carro a la orilla del camino

-¿como planeas investigar desde aquí?- evidentemente el que ella no supiera que pasaba la estaba frustrando

-espera y lo veras- respondí dirigiéndome en dirección al bosque

Camine aproximadamente veinte minutos hasta que por fin vi el lugar a donde me dirigía, se trataba de una pequeña cabaña, tenía todas las ventanas cubiertas y se veía descuidada y en muy malas condiciones, casi inhabitable

-llegamos- anuncie a Dalil que no dejaba de gruñir desesperada

entre rápidamente, el lugar estaba prácticamente como la única vez que lo había visitado, había envolturas de dulces en el piso, en un rincón una parrilla eléctrica con una tetra encima y alado varias cajas de bolsitas de té negro, terrones de azúcar y varios frascos de café y justo en el centro de la habitación en el piso había una computadora me acerque a ella y me arrodille junto a ella, la encendí, mientras esperaba a que encendiera prepare un poco de té y tome un dulce de un jarrón que había junto a la computadora para dárselo a Dalil

-ya era hora- suspiro

En cuanto el té estuvo listo me dirigí a la computadora y me senté en el piso, vi fijamente la imagen

"_**contraseña: _"**_

Esto si no me lo esperaba L era un chico misterioso no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál sería, sabía que solo contaba con tres oportunidades ya que de lo contrario se bloquearía la pc decide pensar con cuidado y teclee lo primero que se me ocurrió:

"_**"Wammy's house" **_

Di enter y espere:

"_**clave incorrecta"**_

¿cuál sería? Volvi a intentar con otra cosa:

_**"L Lawliet" **_

-diablos- dije para mí, Dalil solo rio al parecer le divertía mi desgracia

-parece que te diviertes Kara ahora solo tienes una última oportunidad- solo gruñí frustrada y entonces vino un recuerdo a mi memoria

_**"estaba asomada por la ventana de mi habitación de Wammy's house tenía ocho años me sentía realmente sola no tenía con quien hablar, mientras observaba la calle vi a Watari acercarse al edificio con un niño con el pelo color negro envuelto en una bufanda y con un abrigo, sentí una enorme curiosidad por el Niño Nuevo casi en seguida, luego de unos minutos Roger nos habló para ir a comer.**_

_**Baje rápidamente y vi al niño sentado en una mesa apartada jugando con la comida, se veía un poco desanimado y decidí acercarme a el**_

_**-hola- lo salude alegremente**_

_**-hola- respondió el niño sin dejar de ver en dirección a su plato**_

_**-¿cómo te llamas?- pregunte curiosa, el niño solo me volteo a ver un momento y volvió a ignorarme**_

_**-no estés triste las cosas no son tan malas todos comprendemos tu dolor- el niño solo sonrió un momento al parecer se sentido un poco mejor, me lleve la mano al bolsillo de mi vestido y saque unos terrones de azúcar**_

_**-¿quieres uno?- pregunte estirando la mano para que lo tomara, el niño tomo uno y lo comenzó a chupar y en seguida sonrió **_

_**-esta rico gracias- dijo el niño **_

_**-solo no le digas a Roger o Watari o nos regañaran- dije guiñando un ojo, el niño soltó una risita**_

_**-me llamo L. Lawliet- dijo por fin- y ¿tú?- me sorprendió su pregunta**_

_**-no me gusta mi nombre prefiero no decirlo- **_

_**-vamos dímelo- insistió el niño terminando su terrón de azúcar**_

_**-Kara Davids- respondí**_

_**-es muy bonito- dijo el niño **_

_**-no es verdad- dije**_

_**-si es un nombre que nunca olvidare, será especial en mi vida-**_

_**-¿por qué?- pregunte curiosa**_

_**-Porque es el nombre de mi primera amiga- dijo alegremente el niño"**_

En cuanto salí de mis pensamientos teclee la que creería que era la contraseña:

"_**Kara Davids"**_

Di enter y me sentí triunfante cuando vi que lo había logrado, cuando empecé a explorar que me podía ser de utilidad vi en el escritorio algo curioso, había una carpeta titulada "Para los sucesores de L", abrí la carpeta y vi archivos, fotos y análisis relacionados con la investigación de Kira

-es como si el ya supiera lo que iba a pasar dejo todo preparado- comente a Dalil mientras abría un archivo que pertenecía al equipo de investigación, se componía de cinco miembros: Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Shuichi Aizawa, Kanzo Mogi y Light Yagami.

Cada uno tenía su expediente, no había visto nada fuera de lo común hasta que abrí el expediente de Light Yagami, al parecer él era el principal sospechoso de L, había sido vigilado con cámaras durante dos semanas sin mostrar nada inusual, luego L entro en contacto con él para vigilarlo de cerca y cuando apareció el segundo Kira se unió al equipo de investigación, luego su novia Misa Amane fue arrestada bajo la sospecha de ser la Segunda Kira y el pidió que lo encerraran para demostrar su inocencia y luego de cincuenta días fue liberado pero L lo esposo a el ya que nunca dejo de sospechar de él y fue liberado libre de sospechas cuando fue capturado el Kira de grupo Yotsuba Kyosuke Higuchi.

-debemos hacer unas compras Dalil, necesito empezar cuanto antes- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la puerta

-¿qué compraras?, espero que sean dulces porque ya no hay- me dijo Dalil sonando más tranquila que antes

-necesito una computadora y un móvil nuevo debo deshacerme de estos es muy riesgoso seguir usándolos y también necesito algo que siempre me ayuda a pensar-

-¿y qué hay de los dulces?- pregunto Dalil molesta

-claro y unos dulces- le respondí mientras caminábamos por el bosque en dirección a la carretera para subir a mi auto

Después de casi hora y media ya iba de regreso a la cabaña con el auto cargado de cosas

-Kara yo entiendo que necesitamos la computadora, el teléfono móvil, las cámaras y por supuesto los dulces, pero ¿para qué quieres los instrumentos musicales?- pregunto confundida

-veras cuando toco algo como el piano puedo pensar más claramente-

- ¿y solo por eso cambiaste tu auto por una camioneta para poder traer un piano?- pregunto molesta

-si- dije sin más como si no me importara nada -¿y cómo piensas llevarlo desde la carretera hasta la cabaña?- pregunto esperando que no hubiera pensado en eso

-veras Dalil esta camioneta es todo terreno lo meteré por un camino que existe en el bosque que lleva a la cabaña y así solo tendré que meterlo- respondí mientras entraba a dicho camino

- bueno debo de admitir que realmente sabes lo que haces- dijo Dalil de mala gana, solo la ignore y seguí conduciendo

Realmente lograr meter el piano a la cabaña no fue tan fácil como imagine pero después de media hora vi mis que mis esfuerzos no habían sido en vano, una vez que había limpiado y reacomodado todo volví a encender la computadora de L y copié todos los archivos que pensé que me servirían y después tome una tina de metal que había comprado y ahí metí la computadora y mi antiguo móvil y les prendí fuego para destruirlos tal y como L me lo había pedido y luego volví a entrar a la cabaña

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto Dalil mientras devoraba un gran jarrón de caramelos

-primero debo encontrar la nueva localización de la fuerza especial y luego iré a Japón para instalar unas cámaras para poder vigilarlos bien- respondí mientras encendía la computadora portátil que había comprado

Me pasé casi una hora rastreando al equipo de investigación hasta que di con su ubicación gracias a que habían recuperado unos archivos que había recopilado L, incluso logre jaquear la red que usaban y encontré información muy interesante, el equipo había cambiado su localización por instrucciones de L, era obvio que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el para así obtener la ayuda de otras organizaciones internacionales, igual que lo hacía L, era un plan muy astuto pero no dejaría que se aprovecharan de la situación, decidí que era hora de hacer mi viaje a Japón, tome una pequeña maleta donde puse mi computadora portátil, las cámaras y un juego de ganzúas que L me había regalado hace algunos años y una careta donde guardaba mi Death Note, luego tome mi nuevo móvil y marque el número de un viejo amigo mío.

-Hola Andrew- conteste cuando mi colega contesto el teléfono.

-Hola Natasha, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto alegremente

-no muy bien necesito un favor- dije seriamente -¿qué necesitas?- pregunto volviendo su tonó de voz serio

-que me prestes un jet necesito llegar a Japón sin pasar por control aduanal o yendo con mucha gente- dije tratando de hacerlo sonar simple

-¿ahora en que te has metido?- pregunto, estaba acostumbrado a ayudarme cuando tenía problemas

-no te lo puedo decir pondría tu vida en riesgo quiero que esto se lleve a cabo de la forma más discreta posible- le conteste mientras subía a mi camioneta -de acuerdo, supongo que lo quieres lo más pronto posible así que todo estará listo en una hora-

-Gracias Andrew hasta entonces- colgué y arranque para ir al aeropuerto Cuando llegue al aeropuerto fui a abordar el avión y saque la Death Note para el asombro de Dalil que se dirigía a un tazón de dulces que había frente a mí.

-bueno ya que vas a leer por milésima vez las reglas yo comeré los duces sola-

-no- dije mientras alejaba los dulces de su alcance –no comerás ni un dulce hasta que respondas mis preguntas.

_Continuara…_ _Bueno que opinan espero sus criticas ya sean positivas o negativos, gracias a L por su review y nos leemos la próxima bye_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3: evasion_**

_**Hola, realmente creo que este capítulo es uno de los más largos, no quería terminarlo antes ya que sentí que el siguiente capítulo sería aburrido pero bueno respondo a sus **__**reviews**__**:**_

**_L: gracias por volver a leer, siento que el texto haya perdido el formato al final pero tratare de arreglarlo y volverlo a subir para que se entienda mejor_**

_**Kevin **__**Ryman **__**Harper**__**: gracias me alegra que te esté gustando la historia disfruta este capítulo **_

**_Bueno ya no los aburro más disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo _**

Dalil estaba realmente renuente a hablar pero creo que no vio otra opción porque coopero más de lo que pensaba que lo haría

-dime Dalil ¿se pueden escribir reglas falsas en una Death Note?- lo creí esencial para confirmar mis sospechas acerca de la posibilidad de que hubieran reglas falsas

-no conozco ley que lo prohíba-respondió secamente

-¿ley? ¿Los shinigamis tienen leyes?- eso no lo sabía

-algunas, pero muy pocos shinigamis las conocen- respondió tratando de parecer tranquila a pesar de sus ansias por un dulce -¿algo más?- evidentemente no estaba dispuesta a seguir contestando mis preguntas

-solo algo más, en las fotos que L tomo a la Death Note que tiene la policía japonesa vi que es negra y la mía es roja, ¿hay alguna diferencia en sus reglas?- realmente esperaba que me contestara pero en lugar de eso

-no tengo ninguna obligación de contestarte eso si no quiero, ahora deja de fastidiarme- dijo mientras tomaba el tazón de dulces

-pero qué diablos, que shinigami tan inútil- dije para mí

-sabes Kara podría matarte ahora mismo si quiero, no me agradas nada- evidentemente escucho mi comentario, esta shinigami era peligrosa pero no entendía aun algo

-Dalil si tanto odias el mundo humano ¿porque dejaste caer la Death note?- eso era algo desconocido para mi hasta entonces

-a decir verdad fue un accidente, logre robar una Death Note a otro shinigami, planeaba esconderla para divertirme un rato pero se me cayó y antes de que la pudiera recuperar la tomaste tú- dijo mientras terminaba con todos los dulces que había en el tazón

Entonces recordé el día que encontré la Death Note:

"_**Era un Domingo por la tarde, estaba lloviendo como es típico en Inglaterra, ese día sentía que todo iba mal había perdido mi empleo en una agencia de detectives privados, realmente no me sentía enfocada esos últimos días necesitaba hablar con alguien y L la única persona en que confiaba no estaba en el país, había ido**__** a resolver un caso, mientras me dirigía a mi auto vi algo caer de repente, me sorprendí me acerque lentamente y vi que se trataba de un cuaderno rojo que en la portada tenía escrito con letras plateadas "Death Note"**_

_**-¿Death Note?- estaba totalmente extrañada –significa cuaderno de la muerte, ¿pero qué clase de cuaderno es este?- empezó a llover más fuerte y decidí entrar a mi auto para dirigirme a mi departamento **_

_**Cuando llegue decidí tomar un baño rápido, había olvidado por completo aquel extraño cuaderno, después prepare un poco de té y mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera tome mi maleta que usaba para el trabajo y saque todo lo que considere inservible hasta que vi el extraño cuaderno lo tomé y lo abrí vi que adentro tenía algo escrito, decidí leerlo solo por curiosidad:**_

_"**How to use"**_

_**-Los humanos cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirán**_

_**-Este cuaderno no hará efecto si el propietario no piensa en la cara de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente con el mismo nombre no se verán afectadas **_

_**-Una vez escrito el nombre, si la causa de la muerte es escrita antes de 40 segundos, esa muerte ocurrirá **_

_**-Si causa de muerte no está especificada, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón **_

_**-Después de escribir la causa de muerte, los detalles de la muerte deberán ser escritos en los próximos 6 minutos y 40 segundos**_

_**-Pero que ridículo- dije para mí –esto sin duda es lo más patético que he visto en una broma- deje la libreta en una mesa de noche junto a mi cama y fui a beber mi té.**_

_**Mientras cenaba veía las noticias y vi una noticia que realmente me molesto:**_

"_**El prisionero llamado **__**Albert**__**Davids**__** hoy fue dejado en libertad condicional después de haber pasado más de doce años en prisión deben de recordar que fue acusado de haber matado a su esposa la finada Alexia **__**Johns**__** e intentar asesinar a su hija **__**Kara**__**Davids**__**, y aunque se declaró inocente solo se pudo comprobar el intento de asesinato contra su hija, no fue sentenciado por la muerte de su esposa por falta de evidencia, actualmente se desconoce el paradero de **__**Kara**__**Davids**__** su hija, quien era una prodigio de la música y la habilidad mental, la policía cree que se ha suicidado ya que no se ha sabido nada de ella durante los últimos diez años"**_

_**Apreté la mandíbula, el desgraciado que había matado a mi madre ahora estaba libre, realmente estaba molesta, solo para sentirme mejor tome la **__**Death**__** Note y escribí su nombre pensando claramente en su rostro, reí entre dientes y me fui a dormir, estaba más que segura de que nada pasaría por lo considere imposible.**_

_**Luego por la mañana encendí la televisión y mientras desayunaba estaba viendo las noticias y apareció lo que **__**creí**__** imposible**_

_**"**__**Robert**__**Davids**__** quien fue liberado ayer de prisión murió esta madrugada durante una conferencia de prensa, fue víctima de un ataque al corazón"**_

_**Estaba sorprendida**_

_**-debe de ser una coincidencia- me dije para mí -es imposible que lo hayas matado-**_

_**-créeme que es cierto- dijo una voz detrás de me y solté un pequeño grito**_

_**-¿que eres?- pregunte asustada**_

_**-soy una **__**shinigami**__** mi nombre es **__**Dalil**__** y esa **__**Death**__** Note con la que mataste a tu padre era mía- no sabía que decir estaba sorprendida **_

_**-prueba que eres un shinigami- fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido decir**_

_**-tu nombre es **__**Kara**__**Davids**__** puedo ver tu nombre y tu tiempo de vida restante peri eso no te lo voy a decir- me sorprendió mas**_

_**-Entonces todo lo referente a esta libreta es real, increíble-"**_

Fue Dalil la que se encargó de sacarme de mis pensamientos evidentemente llevaba un rato hablando.

-¿perdona que?- dije tratando de volver a la realidad

-Lo que dije fue que ¿cómo planeas poner las cámaras sin que se enteren esos policías?-pregunto un poco desesperada porque sabía que no le prestaba atención

-ya lo veras, sabes fui una gran espía antes de conocerte- dije mientras guardaba la Death Note

-bueno tal vez esto sea divertido- dijo Dalil

Luego de unas horas por fin llegamos a Japón, fui a rentar un auto y me dirigí a mi primer destino en la lista, iría a recoger la herencia que L me había dejado, mientras exploraba la computadora de L había encontrado su testamento y vi que dejo a los que se dedicaran a investigar a Kira dinero en efectivo y el edificio donde había estado investigando en Japón, parecía que ya lo tenía todo planeado, en cuando entre vi que tenía un sistema de seguridad muy fuerte necesite infiltrarme al sistema para desactivar todas las alarmas y lograr entrar, lo cual no me fue difícil ya que tenía experiencia en infiltrarme en lugares de alta seguridad.

Cuando entre a la sala de investigación vi que todo estaba hecho un desastre, vi una silla y enfrente había una taza de té y la cuchara estaba tirada en el piso entonces vino a mi mente una imagen perturbarte, L soltando la cuchara y cayendo tras de ella a punto de morir y una vez en el piso cerrando los ojos y terminando su vida.

-Kara- llamo Dalil - aquí hay algo con tu nombre- me acerque rápidamente para ver, efectivamente en el escritorio de la computadora había un solo archivo que decía "_para __Kara__",_ decidí abrirlo y vi que se trataba de un video, me senté en una silla y reproduje el video en el cual apareció L en una habitación obscura, L comenzó a hablar:

"_**Querida **__**Kara**__**, primero que nada quiero agradecerte por haber decidido ayudar a acabar con esto, ahora escucha bien, este edificio está destinado para que lo uses como cuartel general para que lleves a cabo tus investigaciones, pero después de ver esto debes esperar cuatro años antes de empezar a usarlo solo para que no levantes sospechas, también debes de esperar cuatro años antes de ir a **__**Wammy's**__**house**__** por **__**Near**__** y **__**Mello**__**, quiero que tengan la suficiente madurez mental antes de enfrentarse a **__**Kira**__**.**_

_**Kara**__**, **__**Kira**__** es muy peligroso, no lo enfrentes ni lo **__**retes**__** de forma innecesaria o ira por ti, trata de ser lo más discreta que puedas, y sobretodo no subestimen la inteligencia de **__**Kira**__**.**_

_**Lamento no haber podido volverte a ver pero quiero que sepas que realmente fuiste mi única amiga en la que pude confiar y que tú fuiste muy importante en mi vida yo..."**_

L no acabo la oración se quedó pensando y bajo la mirada que hasta ese momento mantenía fija al frente

_**"-¿L?-"**_ lo llamo Watari y L volvió a subir la mirada y continúo hablando

_**"**__**cuídate**__** y espero que lo logres hasta siempre" **_

Acabo el video y no pude evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, me sentía enojada por culpa de Kira había perdido a la persona que apreciaba en el mundo y eso nunca se lo perdonaría

- ¿Kara estas bien?- pregunto Dalil colocando su mano en mi hombro

-no Dalil estoy frustrada- dije golpeando la mesa fuertemente

-tranquilízate de nada sirve que llores- por alguna razón me recordó a L, él me había dicho lo mismo hace muchos años

-tienes razón- respondí- voy a ir a cambiarme de ropa ahora vuelvo- fui rápido a cambiar mi ropa, me puse un pantalón de vestir negro, una blusa blanca y encima un suéter negro y unos botines de plataforma luego de eso nos fuimos del edificio.

encontré el edificio donde estaba investigando la policía japonesa y para mi sorpresa era un departamento común, subí a una azotea y los vigile atreves de una ventana que habían dejado abierta, vi sus movimientos por una hora y decidí entrar en acción, saque mi computadora portátil y entre al sistema de edificio, decidí activar las alarmas para incendios, eso los obligaría a salir aunque no quisieran, en cuanto vi que se empezaron a mover baje rápido del edificio donde estaba y me dirigí a las escaleras de emergencia para entrar.

Una vez adentro comprobé que no hubiera nadie e instale rápido las cámaras lo más escondidas que me fue posible, antes de irme hubo algo que me llamo la atención, vi una caja fuerte, me acerque a ella y vi una pequeña cerradura y a pesar de que sabía que no tenía tiempo saque mis ganzúas y empecé a abrir la caja, cuando por fin la había abierto la vi, era la Death Note, la tome rápidamente y lei las reglas, eran las mismas y luego vi la contraportada y vi las otras reglas, me disponía a leerlas cuando pude oír voces y pasos que se acercaban, rápidamente saque mi móvil y tome una foto a las reglas y volví a poner el cuaderno en su lugar y cerré la caja para luego volver a salir por la ventana, luego me dirigí al último lugar en mi lista.

Fui al cementerio para ir al lugar donde habían enterrad Watari, me di cuenta que solo estaba el nombre real de Watari pero no el de L a pesar de todo nadie había sabido su verdadero nombre a excepción de Kira, estaba tan concentrada observando la tumba que no me di cuenta cuando un joven de alrededor de veintitrés años, de pelo castaño se había parado a mi lado

-¿lo conocías?- pregunto el joven al cual reconocí gracias al expediente que había leído

- algo así- dije secamente el solo me miro fríamente

-¿quién eres?- dijo evidentemente preocupado del parentesco que pudiera tener con el

-yo trabaje con él un tiempo me llamo Scarlete Johnson y ¿tu?- pregunte tratando de parecer tranquila

-soy Light- respondió fríamente -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto preocupado tal vez por mis objetivos en Japón

-solo vine a despedirme él era muy importante para mí- dije sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿era tu novio o algo así?- pregunto, en un principio me sonroje pero luego de subir ligeramente mi mirada pude captar una cara burlona por mi reacción

Volta a verlo enojada iba a responderle pero decidí no darle importancia y me fui de ese lugar

-bueno creo que eso no lo esperabas- dijo Dalil riendo, solo la ignore -Kara no me ignores- le señale disimuladamente el oído y luego hacia atrás -ya entiendo, tienes razón el tipo te sigue- dijo seriamente

El que Light me siguiera significaba que ya sospechaba algo, decidí mezclarme entre la gente para hacer que me perdiera de vista cuando creí haberlo hecho vi como de repente salía de una calle adelante y pare en seco

-Dime a que has venido y te dejare en paz- dijo Light cerrándome el paso

-ya te lo dije- respondí tranquilamente -vine a despedirme de mi mejor amigo- su mirada era intensa y llena de seguridad

-no te creo- dijo tranquilamente

-pues créelo, ahora si no te importa debo irme o perderé mi vuelo- Light me tomo de la muñeca para evitar que me fuera

-no intervengas en la investigación o vas a acabar muerta- me sorprendió su reacción, me solté del agarre

-no te preocupes no tengo ningún interés en arruinarte la fiesta- respondí antes de alejarme de ese lugar, subí al auto que rente y me aleje de ese lugar

Una vez en el avión que me llevaría de regreso a Inglaterra me trate de relajar, lo cual me fue imposible gracias a Dalil

-bueno creo que eso de "vas a terminar muerta" fue una amenaza cantada- dijo riendo entre dientes

-¿tú crees? es obvio que ese tipo es Kira- dije recostándome en el asiento

-¿no quiere dulces Kara? Te harán sentir mejor- dijo acercándome el tazón de los dulces

-no tengo apetito, pero gracias Dalil- dije antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida

Continuara...

_**Bueno que opinan, espero que les haya gustado no leemos luego ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: objetivos**_

_**Hola, este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, más el principio, creo que es lo más obscuro que he escrito, aunque estoy realmente satisfecha, contestare sus Reviews:**_

_**DarkSoul810: Gracias por el Review y tu ayuda, espero que disfrutes el capitulo**_

_**L: Gracias por el Review, no me odies, te prometo que Kara no saldrá herida (por ahora), bueno espero que te guste el capítulo y espero tu amenaza de muerte**_

_**Guest: Me alegra que te guste la historia, disfruta el capítulo. **_

_**Por ultimo antes de empezar el capítulo, ya arregle el problema del capítulo 2, sin más que agregar deseo que disfruten el capítulo:**_

_**Estaba atrapada en aquella pesadilla que no había tenido durante años, la última vez que la había soñado tenía diez años, pero nada cambiaba en absoluto, tenía el mismo miedo que tenía en ese entonces. Estaba en mi cuarto tocando claro de luna en mi piano, tenía seis años, me sentía bien hasta que los escuche gritar otra vez, mis padres peleaban todo el tiempo, pero cada vez empeoraba más su relación, entre en mi armario, que para mí era el lugar más seguro y cerré mis ojos mientras cubría mis oídos, pero no basto los seguía escuchando, pude distinguir que los gritos se acercaban cada vez más, pude distinguir algunas palabras.**_

_**-Robert ya estoy harta de ti, tomare a mi hija y me largare de aquí- decía mi madre llorando**_

_**-Pues lárgate- le grito mi padre mientras arrojaba objetos - Pero no vas a tocar a la chiquilla no te lo permitiré- dijo mi padre mientras ambos entraban a mi cuarto, yo estaba totalmente aterrada.**_

_**-No me lo puedes impedir- dijo mi madre empujándolo, lo cual hizo enfurecer a mi padre y la arrojo al piso**_

_**-¿Que no puedo?- exclamo - Mírame- Entonces mi padre tomo una de mis almohadas y la apretó contra su cara**_

_**-¡Basta Robert por favor te lo suplico!- gritaba mi madre, entonces yo empecé a llorar fuertemente**_

_**-¡Cállate niña!- me grito mi padre mientras seguía asfixiando a mi madre, grite aún más fuerte cuando vi su sonrisa sádica mientras apretaba aún más fuerte la almohada contra su cara y le seguía gritando a mi madre**_

_**-¡Corre Kara!- exclamo mi madre -¡Sálvate!- dijo con su último aliento y fue lo que intente.**_

_**Corrí por el pasillo y cuando iba a llegar a las escaleras me detuvo mi padre me miro con unos ojos llenos de furia y maldad.**_

_**-Ahora sigues tu niña- dijo mientras me arrojaba por las escaleras.**_

_**Una vez que aterricé en el pie de la escalera sentía mucho dolor y miedo**_

_**-¡Papi por favor basta!- dije llorando, entonces vi cómo se acercaba con un cuchillo y grite aún más fuerza, cerré los ojos y oí algo que provenía de la calle**_

_**-¡Es la policía abra la puerta!- gritaron**_

_**-¡larense esto no es asunto suyo!- les grito mi padre**_

_**-¡Ayúdenme!- chille débilmente**_

_**-¡Cállate!- grito mi padre**_

_**-Derribare la puerta- alcance a oír que decía el policía, se oyó un fuerte golpe, mi padre retrocedió aterrado, mientras caminaba hacia atrás metí mi mano para que tropezara y cayera.**_

_**Luego de otros golpes más cayo la puerta y entro un grupo de uniformados, uno esposo a mi padre y otro se acercó a mí me cargo en sus brazos para sacarme de ahí, lo último que oí de la boca de mi padre fue**_

_**-Kara diles que soy inocente- yo solo cerré mis ojos y llore en libremente.**_

Desperté sudando, me tomo unos minutos recordar donde estaba, hasta la voz de Dalil me hizo reaccionar

-Kara ¿Estas bien?- dijo Dalil acercándose a mi

-Solo fue una pesadilla- respondí mientras tomaba una taza de café

-Deberías de comer algo- dijo Dalil mientras me acercaba un trozo de pastel -No has comido nada en dos días- solo le dedique una media sonrisa y acepte el pastel

-Gracias Dalil- dije mientras comía el pastel

-Dime Kara crees que el caso de Kira acabe pronto con lo que tú sabes- pregunto Dalil mientras comía el resto del pastel

-No lo sé- respondí secamente -Es muy probable que nadie me crea cuando les explique las cosas que yo sé y no es que sepa mucho en realidad sobre la libreta- dije mientras comía

-Entonces ¿qué harás?- pregunto curiosa

-Vigilare a la policía japonesa por estos meses y luego esperare los cuatro años que me dijo L, no solo para que Near y Mello estén mentalmente más preparados si no para esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco- respondí antes de beber mi café

_**"Favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, vamos a aterrizar en unos momentos"**_

- Ya llegamos Kara- comento Dalil, solo asentí -¿Pasa algo?- pregunto sorprendida por mi reacción.

-Solo pienso en algunas cosas- respondí mientras abrochaba mi cinturón

Realmente necesitaba pensar si había pasado por alto algo, un solo error podía costarme la vida, analice las cosas en mi mente; había llegado primero al edificio donde trabajaba L y la fuerza especial, me infiltre al sistema de seguridad, cuidando no dejar ningún rastro, después de salir borre los vídeos de vigilancia, por si las dudas, luego fue al nuevo cuartel de la fuerza especial, usaba guantes, no había forma alguna para que encontraran huellas y luego el cementerio, creo que eso fue lo más peligroso ya que entre en contacto con Light, debía ser más cuidadosa de lo usual por un tiempo seguro ya sospechaba algo.

Hora y media después llegamos de nuevo a la cabaña y empecé mi trabajo. Encendí la computadora portátil y después puse a calentar un poco de agua para tomar un poco de té; active las cámaras de vigilancia comencé con la investigación.

Observe al equipo y mi di cuenta que Light no estaba, que extraño, los miembros del equipo estaban concentrados, hasta que Matsuda rompió el silencio

-Vaya esto se está haciendo aburrido sin Ryusaki, además este lugar es más pequeño que el anterior al que estábamos- se quejó.

-¡Basta Matsuda eso no importa ahora!- le grito Soichiro Yagami -Lo que importa ahora es capturar a Kira-

-Tiene razón jefe lo siento- dijo Matsuda bajando la cabeza.

Justo después llego Light.

-Bienvenido Light- dijo su padre

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto Mogi al ver que se veía preocupado.

-Me encontré con alguien muy interesante hoy- dijo tranquilamente.

-Creo que estas en problemas- dijo Dalil burlándose.

-Lo dudo mucho- comente sin dejar de ver la pantalla

-Encontré a alguien que conocía a L- dijo Light después de que le preguntaron a quien encontró.

-¿Y tienes idea de su nombre?- le pregunto Aizawa.

-Se hizo llamar Scarlete Jonhson- que buena memoria tenia.

-Es obvio que es un alias- comento Matsuda.

-¿Y averiguaste algo más?- pregunto Aizawa

-No, pero puede representar un problema si interfiere- comento Light antes de sentarse

-Creo que las cosas se van a complicar, que divertido- comente a Dalil.

-Creo que estás loca si crees divertido que tu principal sospechoso te persiga- dijo Dalil mientras tomaba un dulce

-Que aguafiestas- dije a Dalil mientras tomaba un dulce también.

-Dime ¿cómo estas tan segura de que no cometiste ningún error?- pregunto Dalil

-Se cómo tomar medidas de seguridad, además siempre llevo documentos falsos- le respondí.

-Pero lo único real que siempre llevas contigo es un número telefónico- dijo Dalil

-Sí, es cierto pero es el número telefónico de un teléfono irastreable como el que utilizaba L- creo que sabía algo que yo no.

-¿Qué pasa Dalil?- pregunte preocupada.

-Yo que tu revisaría el equipaje- dijo Dalil riendo

Corrí rápido hacia donde había dejado mi equipaje y lo abrí, pude ver a que se refería Dalil, deje caer la maleta y comencé a reír, seguro parecía una loca.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Dalil.

-Creo que pronto recibiremos una llamada muy interesante- dije calmándome.

-¿Porque piensas eso?- pregunto Dalil.

-Por qué Light Yagami robo mi cartera con los documentos falsos- dije mirando fijamente la pantalla de mi computadora, en ese momento Light mostraba al equipo mi cartera

-¿No te preocupa que pueda usar alguna identificación con fotografía para matarte?- pregunto Dalil.

-No porque ahora que solo tiene en la mano la tarjeta con el número usare un sistema de emergencia- dije mientras sacaba un control remoto de mi pantalón.

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunto.

-Veras al oprimir este botón la cartera de quemara- dije mientras lo presionaba y veía si había resultado, me sentí bien al ver que sí.

-Creo que hora de contactar con esta mujer- dijo Light impresionado por lo que paso

-Va a llamar Dalil- dije mientras corría al teléfono para conectarlo a mi computadora y poner un filtro de voz, pocos segundos después sonó el teléfono sonreí y conteste.

-Scarlete Johnson, soy L- este idiota se atreve a suplantar a L, que aprovechado

-Hola L falso- dije en tono burlón.

-¿Cómo que falso?- pregunto Light confundido

-No te hagas el gracioso, como te dije en el cementerio yo conocí sé que no eres tú- dije tranquilamente.

-Escúchame yo...- no lo deje continuar y empecé a hablar

-No tu escúchame- dije firmemente mientras abría un estuche que contenía un violín

-Debes de saber que soy una de las sucesoras de L, si Kira creyó que matando a L bastara para que ya nadie interfiera con sus planes se equivoca, puedes llamarme K- mientras esperaba a que contestara comencé a tocar el violín

-Debes de saber que lamentamos la muerte de Ryusaki, pero eso no te da derecho de reaccionar así- dijo seriamente

-¿Que no me da derecho?- pregunte incrédula -Creo que tengo todo el derecho de reaccionar como se me pegue la gana ya que ustedes fueron los que no confiaron en L y lo obligaron a revelar su rostro, ustedes fueron los que lo llevaron a su muerte y tu Light me robaste algo, sinceramente eres un pésimo detective no tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de llevar el alias L, en mi opinión nadie debería de robar o cometer ningún crimen sin importar el objetivo- dije tocando más rápido, se quedó callado, ya lo tenía.

-Esto, tienes razón sobre lo de que cometer un crimen es imperdonable y te pido perdón, pero ese no es el motivo de mi llamada- dijo Light nervioso

-¿Y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?- pregunte burlonamente, creo que estaba lleno muy lejos con eso de provocarlo, ya había olvidado la advertencia de L.

-Es sobre la investigación de Kira, si quieres investigar tendrás que venir a Japón e investigar con nosotros- dijo Light volviendo a su tono de voz firme

-Paso, si yo quiero investigar lo haré a mi manera y ahora si no les importa, tengo asuntos pendientes- respondí indiferente a la propuesta de Light

-¡K espera!- grito Light

-Hasta pronto L falso- dije antes de colgar

-Eso fue impresionante- dijo Dalil

-Estuvo mal, ahora estoy en mayor riesgo- dije marcando otro numero

-¿Ahora que harás?- pregunto Dalil.

-Llamare a Wammy's House, para avisar de la muerte de L- respondí mientras guardaba el violín

-Pero no han pasado los seis meses- dijo Dalil sorprendida

-Lo sé pero si Kira me mata nadie lo podrá hacer, es ahora o nunca- dije, espere y Roger contesto

-Hola- respondió una voz cansada

-Roger soy K- dije seriamente

-¿Que ha pasado?, la última vez se fue sin avisar- dijo Roger preocupado

-L está muerto- respondí

-¿Qué?, ¿Fue Kira?, ¿Que paso con Quillish?- pregunto tan rápido que apenas le había entendido

-Murió L, si fue Kira y lamentablemente también lo mato- dije para responder a sus preguntas

-K tómalo en serio por Dios- dijo enojado

-¿Que lo tome en serio?- estaba incrédula -Nunca había tomado algo tan en serio en mi vida y además este no es el punto, antes de que muriera L me llamo y me pidió que lo ayudara a terminar con la investigación y que fuera por N y M, pero eso será dentro de cuatro años ya que L quería que maduraran mentalmente- Dije tratando de hacerlo sonar simple

-Entonces avisar de la muerte de L dentro de cuatro años ¿no?- pregunto

-No avísales lo antes posible, deben saberlo, debo irme- dije seriamente

-De acuerdo- dijo

-Espera Roger- lo detuve -Junta en una caja todas las fotos que encuentren de M, N y mías aunque sean grupales, Kira dos puede matar solo viendo el rostro de alguien- dije

-¿Qué les hago después?- Pregunto

-Iré por ellas en cuanto confirmes que tienes todas- dije dudando de mi decisión

-Entiendo- dijo el anciano

-Hasta pronto- dije antes de colgar

-Vaya eres muy prevenida- dijo Dalil

-Si así es, no permitiré que Kira se les acerque, juro por mi vida que no permitiré que mueran- dije seriamente

-¿Por qué pones tu vida en riesgo por dos vidas humanas?- pregunto Dalil aburrida

-Porque esos chicos son mi familia- dije simplemente -Ahora por favor no me hables por unos momentos debo continuar trabajando, solo no te acabes los dulces o el pastel- dije mientras me sentaba en el piso frente a la computadora

-No prometo nada- dijo Dalil riendo

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, si ven algún error háganlo saber por favor, hasta la próxima. Sayonara :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: Cambios**_

_**Hola! Debería de estar estudiando, pero tuve un momento de inspiración, además el examen es el jueves, aún tengo tiempo. En este capítulo veremos un lado más sensible de Kara. Bueno contesto sus Reviews:**_

_**L: Siento ser cruel con Kara, pero realmente es necesario para que ciertas cosas tengan sentido, prometo que en este capítulo ya no sufrirá tanto, bueno disfruta la historia.**_

_**Guest: Si efectivamente el pasado de K es muy intenso, ahora será un poco menos fría, y se ira haciendo menos fría aun conforme avance la trama, disfruta el capítulo.**_

_**Ladygatuna: Lectora nueva, Wiiiii, gracias por agregar mi historia a favoritos y gracias por tu opinión, lo de la Death note, en unos capítulos más adelante se revelara porque es diferente la suya, disfruta el capítulo.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste:**_

Habían pasado tres meses desde que había hablado con Light Yagami, yo esperaba que volviera a llamar pero no lo hizo. Iba en camino a Wammy's House, ya que Roger me había llamado para avisarme que había encontrado todas las fotos que le pedí.

Hasta ese momento Dalil se mantenía callada.

-¿Esta todo en orden?- le pregunte preocupada de su actitud.

-Sí, solo pienso en algunos de mis asuntos- contesto monótonamente.

-¿Y se puede saber cuáles son?- pregunte viéndola por el espejo retrovisor del auto.

-Es sobre tu viaje a Japón- respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunte aún más preocupada.

-Vi a otro shinigami- respondió ahora riendo.

-¿En serio?- pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente

-Si- respondió riendo aún más fuerte.

-Que interesante- dije -Pero supongo que no me dirás a quien estaba unido- comente mientras me estacionaba frente a Wammy's house.

- No- respondió sin más, solo reí entre dientes.

Fui directamente a la oficina de Roger, para tomar las fotos e irme lo antes posible. Cuando entre a la oficina pude ver a Roger, lucia muy cansado y desanimado, seguro la muerte de Watari y L lo había dejado desolado.

-Roger ¿todo está bien?- pregunte acercándome a él.

-Sí, solo que aún no puedo creer que estén muertos- dijo con una voz aún más cansada de la que recordaba.

-Lo sé yo también me siento igual- dije tratando de consolarlo. Solo me sonrío y me señalo una caja.

-Ahí está lo que me pidió- dijo recargando sus brazos en el escritorio.

Me acerque al lugar donde estaba la caja lentamente y la abrí.

-¿Seguro que son todas?- pregunte mientras tomaba una.

-Si- dijo Roger.

Seguí observando la fotografía, era una foto donde aparecíamos L y yo cuando éramos adolescentes, estábamos sentados en el pasto L estaba sentado en su posición usual y yo estaba a su lado con las piernas estiradas con mi cabeza recargada en su hombro.

No habíamos cambiado mucho L usaba una playa de manga larga blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, su cabello estaba un poco más corto pero estaba igual de alborotado.

En cambio yo tenía el cabello largo, me llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tenía puesto un suéter negro y unos jeans, me di cuenta que no había cambiado mucho desde ese entonces, a excepción de mi corte de cabello que era más largo entonces, ahora lo uso corto.

Siempre he sido una mujer de estatura promedio menos de 1.65, tal vez demasiado delgada para mi estatura, ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo con rayos negros, los cuales pintaba desde que tenía once años, lo cual es lo único que me gusta de mi apariencia.

Entonces recordé algo de sobre esos días que yo consideraba perfectos, esos días donde nada más importaba, no habían casos que resolver ni criminales que atrapar, solo éramos nosotros dos.

_**Era verano las cosas iban realmente bien hacía siete años que conocí por fin me sentía bien en Wammy's House, ya que por fin tenía a un amigo en el cual confiar. **_

_**Un día habíamos decidido salir a dar un paseo a pesar de que ni Roger ni Watari nos habían permitido hacerlo, habíamos decidido ir a Londres.**_

_**-Es muy hermoso ¿no lo crees L?- le pregunte mientras miraba por la ventanilla del tren el hermoso paisaje por el que pasábamos.**_

_**-Sí, hermoso- respondió L mientras presionaba su pulgar contra su labio y volteaba a verme -¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero para los boletos?- pregunto mirándome fijamente.**_

_**-Antes de llegar a Wammy's House, tenía una caja con una bailarina, donde mi madre guardaba dinero para mí, luego de llegar creía haberla perdido, pero la encontré hace una semana en una caja que nunca había abierto- le respondí sin voltear a verlo.**_

_**-Creo que deberíamos de pensar en unos alias para poder hablarnos, no podemos ir por ahí llamándonos L y K-dijo L despegando su pulgar de su labio.**_

_**-Tienes razón-le respondí sin dejar de ver hacia afuera.**_

_**-¿Sabes algún nombre que pudiéramos usar?-pregunto L sin dejar de verme.**_

_**-Sólo se uno para chico, lo leí en un libro, es Ryusaki- le respondí a L.**_

_**-Me gusta - dijo L sonriendo -¿A ti te gusta Kate?- pregunto L**_

_**-Suena bien- le respondí volteando a verlo sonriendo**_

_**L tomó mi mano y se acercó a mi cara, lo vi directamente a los ojos, sus ojos eran negros, me permití perderme en ellos, sentía su respiración en mi frente de lo cerca que estábamos.**_

_**-Tus ojos son verdes, cómo esmeraldas- dijo L tiernamente acariciando mi mejilla, solo reí algo nerviosa, cuando L iba a decirme algo más sonó una voz anunciando que ya habíamos llegado a Londres.**_

_**-Ya llegamos- dije nerviosamente soltando su mano, el solo suspiro y me siguió.**_

_**Pasamos toda esa tardé divirtiéndonos, visitamos el big ben, el London eye, el museo de historia natural de Londres y el palacio de Buckingham, luego habíamos ido a una pequeña cafetería donde comimos pastel de chocolate y te negro.**_

_**Claro que cuando volvimos a Wammy's House nos regañaron incluso estuvimos castigados un par de semanas, pero no nos importó mucho, ese día nos habíamos divertido mucho, fue cómo si en esos momentos no importara nada más que sólo nosotros dos, disfrutábamos de nuestra compañía y la de nuestros compañeros del orfanato. Yo quería que durará para siempre, pero claro, las cosas no fueron así.**_

-Gracias Roger- dije secando las lágrimas que salían libremente y resbalaban por mis mejillas -¿Podrías llama N?, necesito hablar con ellos- dije volteando a verlo.

-Temo que tengo malas noticias, Mello se ha ido después de que les di la noticia de la muerte de L- respondió Roger bajando la cabeza, Dalil río.

-Diablos- dije para mí

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo-respondió Roger casi llorando, voltee a verlo, el seguía con la cabeza baja.

-No es tu culpa- le dije tratando de calmarlo - Pero necesito que seas fuerte recuerda que sigues siendo responsable de un grupo de chicos no puedes caer así- le dije seriamente.

-Lo se K...-

-Kate- lo interrumpí - por favor quiero que me llamen Kate, por seguridad- dije a Roger.

- ¿Seguridad?, ¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto Roger nervioso.

-Creo haber entrado en contactó con Kira- Roger, volteo a verme asombrado.

-Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada, tendrías que haber tenido cuidado- ahora estaba molesto.

-Fue un accidente, en realidad no lo planee así-lo único que no le mencione fue el hecho de que lo había provocado.

-Bueno pero espero que no haya averiguado algo que te ponga en peligro- me dijo levantándose de su escritorio y acercándose a el ventanal de su oficina

-Hace tres meses que me contacto si supiera algo importante ya no estaría viva, pero ya me desvié del tema, que paso con Mello, ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde fue?- pensó por un momento

-Realmente no, pero no creo que haya podido ir muy lejos- dijo Roger pensativo.

-Yo lo creo capaz de haber ido a cualquier lugar- dije mientras me asomaba por el mismo ventanal donde estaba Roger -¿Porque se fue?-pregunte mientras vería a los niños que jugaban felizmente en el jardín.

-Cuando les dije lo de la muerte de L pregunto quien era su sucesor, cómo no había elegido ninguno le propuse que trabajará en equipo con Near, se negó y se fue- dijo Roger aún más deprimido -Es mi culpa, debí de haberlo detenido, por mi culpa esta en riesgo-

-No es tu culpa, ni ibas a poder hacer nada, el no te iba a escuchar, pero te prometo que haré posible para que este a salvo- dije sonriendo, principio se sorprendió ya que era algo que yo no hacia -Supongo que Near esta en su cuarto, ire a hablar con el- dije saliendo de la oficina.

Camine por los amplios pasillos de Wammy's House, viendo a todos los niños felices, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba, por alguna razón me sentí terrible, era posible que esos niños estuvieran en peligro, me había dado cuenta que retar a Kira era el peor error que había cometido, llegue a la habitación de Near aun perdida en mis pensamientos, lo que me hizo reaccionar fue una voz a mis espaldas que me llamo justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

-K, espera- reconocí de repente la voz de Matt que iba corriendo por el pasillo –Tengo algo que decirte- dijo cuando por fin me alcanzo.

-¿Qué ocurre Matt?- le pregunte volteando a verlo

-Yo sé a dónde ha ido Mello- me sorprendió lo que oí –Antes de irse dijo que iría a América para investigar a su modo-

-¿Y te dijo a qué parte de América iría?- Matt negó con la cabeza, Mello era su mejor amigo, tal vez el único, podía entender su dolor, yo también había perdido a mi mejor amigo –No te preocupes, lo encontrare y lo traeré de vuelta-

-Cuando lo encuentres dile que es un idiota por hacer berrinche e irse por algo tan tonto- dijo un poco más animado, alzando la mano para que chocara cinco con él.

-Claro Matt- dije tomando du mano y sonriendo –Disculpa debo hablar con Near sobre la investigación- dije a Matt quien asintió y se alejó.

Cuando entre a la habitación vi a Near concentrado en un rompecabezas totalmente blanco, solo había una pequeña L en una esquina, me acerque para sentarme junto a él y logre captar una mirada aún más fría de la que acostumbraba.

-Near- lo llame para que me pusiera atención

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sin apartar la vista del rompecabezas.

-Necesito que pongas total atención por unos momentos, quiero a Near por completo, no solo a Near que escucha pero su mente esta por otro lado- dije firmemente.

Near me volteo a ver, suspiro antes de dejar las piezas del rompecabezas que tenía en las manos en el piso y luego se sentó en la cama en una posición idéntica a la de L.

-Te escucho- dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Como sabes L ya no está, necesito que me ayudes con la investigación- dije mientras jalaba una silla y me sentaba frente a él.

-Eso imagine- dijo mientras enrollaba con su dedo un mechón de cabello.

-Pero necesito que esperes un poco para que empieces- Near me miro incrédulo, como si no entendiera la razón de mi petición –Por ahora las cosas están muy inestables, sería muy riesgoso investigar ahora- Near pensó un momento.

-Entiendo- dijo calmadamente – ¿Tu que harás estos años?- pregunto mirando hacia la ventana.

-No lo sé, vigilare a la policía japonesa y me dedicare a buscar a Mello- respondí dudosamente, ya que encontrar a Mello no sería una tarea sencilla.

-De acuerdo, ¿yo que hago?- pregunto

-Tu sigue estudiando, se cómo normalmente eres, pero cuando te llame ve a América, busca a un hombre que se hace llamar Rester e informa de la muerte de L, es importante porque hay una persona que se está haciendo pasar por L, tal vez quiere obtener el mismo apoyo que obtenía L de organizaciones internacionales- le dije a Near que hasta ese momento no dejaba de mirarme atentamente.

-¿Cómo me localizaras?- pregunto monótonamente.

-Ten- le dije mientras le daba un celular –Tiene mi número telefónico, cuando me llames dime Kate, es muy probable que tenga a Kira pisándome los talones- Near se tensó ligeramente –No te preocupes, no dejare que me haga nada- Near asintió.

-Bien, ten cuidado- dijo volviendo a su rompecabezas.

-Me voy Near- dije, el chico solo asintió -¿Ya eres demasiado frio como para despedirte de mí como lo hacías antes?- dije un tanto entristecida por lo que Near estaba siendo obligado a pasar, el merecía una infancia normal, era totalmente injusto que tuviera que pasar por eso.

Near me volteó a ver fríamente, pero esa mirada pronto se transformó en una cara de dolor y miedo, se acercó y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Por favor, no dejes que te haga algo- dijo sollozando, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-Hare todo lo posible, cuídate mi niño- dije devolviéndole el abrazo, intentando no llorar

–Nos veremos pronto nene- dije separándome de él y saliendo de la habitación.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo Dalil cuando íbamos en camino al auto.

-Near es algo así como mi hermanito- respondí su comentario mientras colocaba la caja con fotos en el asiento de copiloto.

-Ahora las cosas serán aburridas- se quejó Dalil.

-Lo dudo mucho- le respondí a Dalil antes de arrancar.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno eso es todo por el momento, ya vamos a llegar a la trama de Death Note. Kara tiene una historia junto a Near que pronto revelare, espero que les haya gustado, crucen los dedos para que salga bien el examen.**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews :3**_

_**Sayonara XD **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Los Ángeles. **_

_**Bueno, el capítulo 6, aquí entraremos ya a la trama de Death Note, me siento muy emocionada. Me siento más que inspirada, contesto sus Reviews:**_

_**Guest: Gracias por el comentario, si Kara tiene sentimientos, aunque tú no lo creas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, disfruta este.**_

_**L: Si muy lindo capítulo, vez no sufrió Kara, si la historia de ella y L fue algo muy lindo que se me ocurrió de repente, disfruta el capítulo, y solo piensa en lo feliz que fuiste en el capítulo anterior.**_

_**Lawliet girl 31: Wiiiiiii, lectora nueva, me alegra que te agrade la historia y que te guste Kara, espero que te guste el capítulo**_

_**Ladygatuna: Gracias por leer de nuevo, si tenía que estudiar, pero como dije tuve un momento de inspiración, disfruta este capítulo.**_

_**Bueno ya no los aburro, disfruten:**_

_**Cuatro años después…**_

Sentada en el avión trataba de mantenerme paciente, era la primera vez que viajaba en un avión común, siempre que yo me veía en la necesidad de viajar iba en jets privados, la experiencia en sí de ir con tanta gente no me era agradable, odiaba el ruido de las voces, me hacían sentir abrumada, no me dejaban concentrarme en mis propios sentimientos, odiaba sentir las patadas que pegaba aquel chico en el respaldo de mi asiento, cuando mi paciencia llego al límite voltee a ver al chico, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo note que aquel chico tenía la misma edad que tenía Beyond la última vez que habíamos hablado en Wammy´s House. Cuando el chico sintió mí mirada volteo a verme un poco nervioso, su madre lo noto.

-Lo siento señorita, ¿la está molestando?- pregunto apenada.

-No, es solo que me recordó a alguien, lo siento- dije volteando mi mirada al frente.

De momento pensé en Beyond Birthday:

_**Estaba en mi habitación, perdida en mis propios pensamientos, como es común en mí, L a pesar de tener solo diecinueve años había ido a resolver su segundo caso, yo estaba realmente estresada, no tenía nada que hacer, repentinamente entro una persona a la cual si no conociera bien confundiría con L.**_

_**-Hola B- salude monótonamente al -¿Cómo sigues? – pregunte al chico, hacia algunas semanas que A, su mejor amigo se había suicidado y todo eso lo había dejado realmente ido, era como si ya no estuviera el mismo B presente.**_

_**-Un poco mejor- dijo con la mirada perdida –Roger quiere verte- me dijo **_

_**-Gracias- le respondí sonriendo y salí del cuarto, pero él me detuvo antes de llegar al pasillo, tomándome de la mano hizo que me girara para voltear a verlo, lo cual hice, encontrándome con sus grandes ojos rojos.**_

_**-Huyamos de aquí- dijo de repente**_

_**-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida**_

_**-Vámonos, no vivamos bajo la sombra de L, demostremos que somos mejores- realmente eso me tomo por sorpresa.**_

_**-Lo siento pero no comparto la misma idea contigo, deberías de pensar bien las cosas- le dije entre confundida y molesta.**_

_**-Que no te das cuenta, L nunca no te ve cómo una amiga, si no cómo un reemplazo, no te engañes a ti misma- dijo mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me pegaba a la pared.**_

_**-Pero yo…- intente decir antes de ser interrumpida por**__** Beyond**__**.**_

_**- ¡Que estúpida eres!- me grito –Aun sigues con eso de que lo amas, abre los ojos yo si te amo a ti, él nunca te amara, ya te lo dije - dijo mientras me sacudía fuertemente.**_

_**Luego paso algo totalmente inesperado, me beso, portero lamentablemente, yo no lo quería a el, sólo separe mi cara bruscamente para romper el contacto.**_

_**-B, yo creo que estas equivocado, L no es como tú piensas no lo conoces-**__** Beyond**__** puso una mirada de odio y me soltó fuertemente provocando que me golpeara contra el piso.**_

_**-Como quieras, yo me iré solo- dijo alejándose rápidamente.**_

_**-B espera- lo llame, el solo volteo y me vio con una mirada realmente tétrica.**_

_**-No soy B, recuérdalo, soy**__** Beyond Birthday**__**, soy BB, ni seré sólo una pieza más de su estúpido juego- dijo riendo como maniático y saliendo corriendo.**_

Trate de sacarme esa última conversación de la cabeza, sentía que yo habría podido hacer algo para evitar que se fuera, pero nunca pensé que se convertiría en asesino y que L y yo tendríamos que trabajar juntos para atraparlo, pensaba que Beyond podría llegar muy lejos como investigador, era una lástima que él se subestimara de esa manera, volví a sacudir la cabeza ¿Porque demonios la mayoría de las veces que pensaba en mi pasado, recordaba momentos tan dolorosos?

Después de un tiempo llegue a los Ángeles, nunca pensé que tendría que ir de nuevo después de resolver el caso del asesino BB, pero ahí estaba, tratando de encontrar a Mello, mis investigaciones me habían llevado a localizarlo ahí, al parecer estaba involucrado con un grupo de mafiosos, era increíble lo que era capaz de hacer con tal de probar que era mejor que Near. Antes de salir del aeropuerto me senté en unas bancas y saque mi teléfono móvil para llamar a Near, después de unos segundos de espera contesto.

-Hola Kate- dijo fríamente.

-Near, ya es hora de que llames a mi contacto y vayas a América, me reuniré contigo en cuanto encuentre al idiota de Mello, creo que se involucró con la mafia- dije seriamente, no podía evitar la sensación de que era observada por alguien más además de Dalil.

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que te mande información de donde me voy a encontrar investigando?- pregunto con su mismo tono monótono de siempre.

-No, yo te encontrare, tengo mis propios medios- dije con una media sonrisa.

-Muy bien, hasta luego entonces- colgué la llamada y comencé a caminar, aun sentía esa presencia observándome.

-Kara- llamo Dalil, pero fue interrumpida por una voz extremadamente familiar detrás de mi.

-Kate, sígueme, no te hare daño- dijo la voz

-Mello- susurre nerviosa -¿Qué diablos significa esto?-

-Solo sígueme- dijo fríamente y eso fue lo que hize.

Mello me llevo hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo donde me dio un casco y me subió a una motocicleta, pude ver en su cara que el ya no era el mismo chico que yo recordaba, que ahora todo era diferente. Dalil solo lo veía con odio y no dejaba de gruñir.

-Puedo deshacerme de el si quieres- dijo de repente, ti solo le negué con la cabeza, Mello aceleró.

-Si querías que fuera contigo, solo debías decirlo y no traerme prácticamente a rastras- dije molesta.

-Pero tal vez te hubieras negado- dijo Mello sin dejar de ver al frente.

-Buen punto- dije suspirando -¿A donde me llevas?-

-Con mi equipo de trabajo- dijo Mello mientras entraba a una calle que estaba extremadamente obscura.

-¿Por que te has ido del orfanato?- le pregunte aún esperada de poder llevarlo a investigar con Near y conmigo.

-No puedo trabajar con Near, debes entenderlo, no funcionará jamás, el y yo nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo- dijo seriamente, ahora mis esperanzas de que se fuera conmigo eran nulas.

-Por cierto Matt dijo que eres un idiota- ya me daba igual su reacción.

-Tal vez no debí de haberme ido así puro es la única forma de ganar el juego- contesto infantilmente -ya llegamos-

-¿Que hacemos en medio del desierto?- pregunte confundida.

-Ya lo veras- dijo entrando a un túnel subterráneo.

Una vez adentro Mello me presentó a sus amigos mafiosos todos me parecían unos cabeza huecas, luego me enseño parte de su "plan brillante" para obtener la libreta.

-Es el director japonés de la APN-dije asombrada al ver al hombre -¿Mello es que ya te volviste loco?- ya estaba yendo bastante lejos.

-Es el único midió de obtener la libreta sin tanto lío- contesto comiendo una barra de chocolate, yo rodee los ojos -llamaré para pactar el intercambio- dijo sacando el teléfono móvil del hombre.

Luego de que Mello hizo sus negocios, las cosas iban relativamente tranquilas, pero eso cambio poco tiempo después.

-El jefe de la APN se ha suicidado- dijo un hombre al cual se le había encargado cuidar a su rehén.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan imbéciles?- les grito su jefe -solo debían de vigilarlo, ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer con un rehén muerto?-pregunto fúrico.

-No esto nos servirá, usaremos esto cómo ventaja-dijo de repente Mello, ahora ¿Que diablos planeaba? -secuestremos a la hija del jefe Yagami, Sayu Yagami-

-Estas loco Mello, no lo permitiré-exclamé furiosa, ya estaba hasta de sólo escuchar y ver sin hacer nada.

-¿Y quién diablos te crees que eres para hablarle de esa forma a Mello?- pregunto uno de los hombres que estaba en la sala.

-¿Quien diablos te crees para hablarme así bestia?- pregunte enojada ya que no aguantaba que me faltarán al respeto.

El hombre se acercó a mi con un arma en mano yo estaba en posición de defensa lista para atacar si era necesario, hasta que Mello lo detuvo.

-Escúchame bien, esta mujer prácticamente me crío y quiero que la traten con respetó- dijo fríamente.

-Ya lo escucharon, más vale que cuiden sus modales-dijo el jefe.

-¿Necesitas algo? - Pregunto Mello.

-Supongo que aunque te supliqué que ni secuestren a Sayu aub así lo harás- dije a lo cual Mello asintio -¿Podrías conseguirme unas cosas con un poco de agua en cada una?- Mello solo asintió extrañado.

Unas horas después unos hombres llevaron a la joven a su guarida, la chica se veía realmente asustada, podía por sus gritos ahogados, lo cual no era un sonido nuevo para mi, yo había sido espía y oír gritos era algo muy común, solo hacia música con las copas para ignorar el ruido.

Antes de renunciar a mi último empleo había tenido varios empleos en diferentes agencias de detectives, pero de una u otra forma terminaba perdiéndolos, mis jefes decían que era muy testaruda y que no sabía seguir órdenes, termine trabajando cómo espía, hacia trabajos de infiltración para diversas compañías y mataba a las personas que se interponían en el camino de diversas organizaciones, lo cual había sido la principal razón para dejarlo, ni me gustaba matar inocentes, la silla idea hacia que me sintiera cómo un ser despreciable.

Menos de una semana después ya estaba todo listo para el intercambio, debí de admitir que el plan era brillante por donde se viera, estaba listo para cuando se recibiera la señal huiriamos de ese lugar. Luego de unos minutos uno fe lis mafioso cayó muerto.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando haces negocios de drogas a mis espaldas-dijo el jefe. Mientras Mello me jalaba para que lo siguiera y saliéramos de ese lugar.

-Parece te diviertes-se burló Dalil, yo solo gruñí frustrada.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Mello al oír mi gruñido

-No solo que creo que tu eres mejor que un simple mafioso- dije recordando que ya no sólo eramos Dalil y yo.

Después de un tiempo llegamos a otro lugar donde mis instalamos, Mello y yo leíamos las reglas de la deathnote, Mello cómo de costumbre comida chocolate, todos estaban concentrados en sus cosas, aún seguía intrigada por las últimas dos reglas, ni estaba muy segura de ciertas cosas, mi death note era diferente y Dalil no me había querido decir si las reglas eran diferentes entre una y otra, mientras analizaba las reglas en mi cabeza repentinamente la libreta salió volando de las manos de Mello, a pesar de que ya conocida la razón de porque posaba eso no pude evitar señalar la libreta y abrir la boca torpememente.

-La libreta salió volando- dijo asombrado Mello.

-Bueno la libreta puede matar a personas, no me parecería raro que tuviera vida- dijo el jefe, de repente un hombre empezó a gritar.

-Jefe ¿Quien es ese que esta ahí? Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí parado- entonces lo entendí al cien por ciento, fue una tos para decirle discretamente a Dalil que ni dejará que el otro shinigami revelará su presencia así.

-Dice que es un shinigami y que su tocan la libreta lo podrán ver- todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Bien todos háganlo-dijo el jefe.

Todos tocamos la Death note, hubo gritos de asombro por parte de todos excepto de parte mía y de Mello, luego disparos en contra del shinigami, todos estaban asombrados al ver que los disparos no habían causado daño alguno a la criatura.

-Buen intento los humanos no pueden matar a shinigamis con esas cosas- dijo la criatura clavando su mirada en Dalil –Mi nombre es Sidoh-

-Si dices que estoy aquí vas a sufrir de la manera más cruel posible- le dijo Dalil amenazante, los otros miembros dialogaron un poco más y luego llegaron a la "brillante" conclusión de que era un verdadero shinigami.

En mi vida había visto a personas más asquerosamente estúpidas y sobre todo hipócritas, algo que odiaba más que ver a los niños actuar como adultos es la hipocresía y la ignorancia. Mello le dio a Sidoh una barra de chocolate y mientras él también comía una Sidoh confirmo mis sospechas de la existencia de reglas falsas, pero aún tenía duda sobre una cosa.

-Tu cosa fea de ahí- llame a Sidoh, no sé por qué de repente me sentía malhumorada –Dime si existieran otras Death note, digamos de diferente color, ¿Las reglas serían las mismas?- pregunte.

-No lo sé realmente nunca he comprobado eso- dijo sin dejar de morder el chocolate qué Mello le había dado.

-Si quieres información este es el peor shinigami al que le puedes preguntar, es un tonto- me dijo Dalil al oído.

-Sidoh vigila la entrada, el que no te puedan ver los humanos será ventajoso para nosotros- dijo Mello en un tono autoritario, que más parecía el de un maniático.

Pasamos horas en las que los miembros de la mafia no hacían más que discutir de cosas sin sentido, hasta que paso, tres hombres cayeron al piso muertos victimas de ataque al corazón.

-Death note- dije para mí, enseguida cundió el pánico, todos corrían en todas direcciones, tomaban armas, solo reaccione cuando sentí a Mello jalándome del brazo para que lo siguiera.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Mello corriendo en una habitación junto a los otros miembros – ¡La libreta!- exclamo Mello, mientras que uno de los miembros intentaban tomar la libreta.

Se escucharon disparos, luego gritos, Mello me arrastro hasta una habitación donde no se veía nada.

-Ponte esto- Mello me arrojo un casco a las manos –Escóndete en las sombras y cuando el momento sea oportuno sal de aquí- dijo más firme que nunca.

-Pero Mello…- iba a decir algo pero me interrumpió.

-Ya está aquí- dijo oprimiendo el botón de un control, una fuerte explosión se oyó.

-Ya hice explotar la entrada del lugar, la próxima explosión hará volar el edificio- Mello estaba apuntando con un arma al hombre que reconocí después de unos minutos como Soichiro Yagami.

Mello hizo que el señor Yagami se quitara el casco que tenía puesto, luego Mello encendió unas pantallas que hicieron que se iluminara la habitación, Mello me hiso un movimiento con la mano indicándome que me fuera, empecé a hacerlo pero me detuve al oír algo que me helo la sangre.

-Tu verdadero nombre es Mihael Keehl- dijo el señor Yagami.

Mello lo miro sorprendido, el señor Yagami empezó a escribir el nombre de Mello, logre ver sus ojos ahora rojos, gracias al trato de los ojos.

-Ya escribi tu nombre solo me tomara unos minutos escribir tu apellido- exclamo el hombre.

Repentinamente uno de los compañeros de Mello comenzó a disparar en contra del señor Yagami, cargo su arma y antes de que deparará de nuevo contra el señor Yagami, logre apartarlo, para evitar que sufriera más daño, pero con el movimiento mi casco se cayó.

Unas vez que logre reaccionar veía a Mello colocándose el casco que llevaba el seño Yagami, otro hombre trataba de quitarle la libreta.

-¿Que esperas?- me grito Mello -muévete, vete- me lávame temblorosa, oí más disparos y luego sentí un gran dolor en mi pierna derecha y en la mayor parte de mi cuerpo.

-Kara estas herida- dijo Dalil.

-No me digas- le respondí sarcásticamente mientras intentaba seguir corriendo.

Pare frente a un ventanal que daba a la parte trasera del edificio, me di cuenta que había recibido un disparo en mi pierna, en mi vientre y otro en mi hombro, trataba de calmar mi respiración, luego hubo una fuerte explosión que me saco disparada atravez del ventanal.

Cuando aterrice solo oía un zumbido fuerte, me sentía aturdida, no podía escuchar nada, solo sentía un líquido tibio resbalar por el lado izquierdo de mi cara, me arrastre por el piso tratando de alejarme del edificio, entonces vi una figura salir de una camioneta, la figura se acercó a mi.

-Near la encontré- dijo mientras su incaba junto a mi y me revisaba superficialmente, para no lastimarme.

-Near...- susurré débilmente.

-Esta muy herida- dijo el hombre, reconoci la voz.

-Rester...-dije tratando de alcanzarlo, luego todo se obscureció.

_**Continuará.. **_

_**Bueno, que opinan?, pobre Kara, no me mates L por favor T.T prometo que ya no la lastimare más (por el momento).**_

_**Bueno espero sus reviews,amenaza de muerte por pare de los amantes de Kara, sayonara, nos leemos la próxima.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: En mi memoria **_

_**Hola, chicos y chicas que leen está loca historia, dos capítulos en una semana, wiiiii, en esta ocasión me acompaña mí querida amiga Lawliet gilr 31, saluda niña: **_

_**Holaaaaaa, a todos, etto, la verdad estoy muy nerviosa, nunca he hecho esto, si algo sale mal es culpa de Akina.**_

_**Cof cof, bueno gracias amiga contestamos Reviews:**_

_**L: no me mates, ya no sufrirá físicamente, lo prometo.**_

_**Si mátala wuajajajaja.**_

_**No me ayudes amiga, bueno espero que disfrutes el capítulo, no le hagas caso a mi querida amiga**_

_**Guest: **__**Hola, nos alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya ves Akina te dije que eso de BB era demasiado raro.**_

_**Pero tú lo inventaste, no me culpes de tu locura, bueno ya, tal vez escriba una pre cuela que hable sobre la vida de Kara en Wammy's house, disfruta este capítulo.**_

_**Ladygatuna: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capítulo anterior, no tienes nada que agregar amiga.**_

_**No nada solo espero que disfrute de nuestro capítulo.**_

_**Bueno sin nada que agregar por mi parte, los dejo con la historia.**_

_**Disfruten el capítulo que con tanto amor escribimos:**_

_**Estaba sentada en la oficina de Roger, me había llamado para darme un trabajo, según el "mi primera experiencia laboral", me parecía extraño que apenas me sometiera a esa experiencia, ya tenía dieciocho años. Tenía una paleta cubierta de chile en la boca, la mordisqueaba impacientemente, odio esperar mucho, luego de un rato Roger y Watari entraron en la oficina. **_

_**-Muy bien K, ya tengo la información que necesitas para tu trabajo- dijo Roger mientras sacaba unas tazas y servía té para él y Watari.**_

_**-¿Y cuál es ese trabajo?- pregunte terminando mi paleta.**_

_**-Debes ir a Manchester para traer al nuevo residente de Wammy's House- dijo Watari sentado en uno de los sillones de la oficina.**_

_**-Perdón, ¿yo cuidando a un niño de?, ¿Cuántos años dicen que tiene?- pregunte para poder terminar de formular mi reclamo.**_

_**-Cuatro- contesto Roger fastidiado, no sé por qué nunca hemos congeniado mucho.**_

_**-De cuatro años, no tengo ni el más mínimo instinto maternal, va a ser un total fracaso eso te lo aseguro- dije cruzada de brazos.**_

_**-Estoy seguro que con todas sus habilidades, usted va a ser capaz de manejar la situación- dijo Watari divertido por mi reacción. **_

_**Yo solo los vi molesta mientras comía los bombones que tenía Roger en un tazón sobre su escritorio, pero después de ver que de nada serviría que hiciera berrinches tome los archivos donde estaba la información del niño: **_

_**Nombre: Nate River. **_

_**Edad: Cuatro años. **_

_**Nacimiento: 24 de Agosto de 1991**_

_**Estatura: 1.00 m**_

_**Grupo sanguíneo: B+ **_

_**Apariencia: Complexión delgada, ojos grises, cabello blanco.**_

_**Habilidades: Tiene una gran habilidad matemática, un gran nivel de deducción y análisis para su edad.**_

_**Termine de leer el expediente, la única parte que omití de leer fue su historia, ya tenía demasiado con mis propios traumas como para agregar otro por solo leer unos simples trozos de papel. **_

_**Mientras Watari me llevaba a la estación para ir a Manchester pensaba, ¿Cómo se supone que debería de tratar a un niño que sin duda alguna venía de una situación difícil? Una de mis más grandes habilidades nunca ha sido consolar a las demás personas, sentía la boca seca, no sabía que era esa sensación que de repente se apodero de mi cuerpo.**_

_**-Watari- llame, el solo asintió para indicar que me escuchaba -¿Qué pasa si no sé qué hacer? Digo nunca he estado a cargo de un niño- dije nerviosa, Watari solo rio.**_

_**-No te preocupes por eso, tú sabrás que hacer, no debes de pensar negativamente, ya veras que no es cosa del otro mundo- dijo Watari dulcemente, este hombre realmente tiene un gran corazón, lo he llegado a considerar mi padre. **_

_**-Gracias Watari- dije más animada.**_

_**-Bien recuerde, llegara ya de noche a Manchester, primero ira a recoger al pequeño Nate y luego ira con el niño, con cuidado al hotel donde se hospedaran, que está a tres calles de las oficinas de trabajo social y su tren de regreso sale a las once y media de la mañana- dijo recordándome mi itinerario para ese día y medio. **_

_**-Si Watari, no te preocupes por los asaltantes o ladrones, mejor preocúpate por que el chico llegue en una pieza- dije sarcásticamente. **_

_**-Ya basta de subestimarse Kara- dijo firmemente.**_

_**-Lo siento- dije cambiando mi actitud -Watari ¿Porque siento la boca seca?- pregunte ya hará de esa sensación.**_

_**-Eso pasa a veces cuando tienes miedo- dijo Watari divertido por mi evidente nerviosismo.**_

_**Cuando llegamos a la estación Watari me repitió por milésima vez lo que debía de hacer. Al parecer yo no era la única nerviosa, luego llevo el momento de que partiera.**_

_**Llegue a Manchester cuando iba a dar las 8:30 p.m me dirigí directo a las oficinas de trabajo social, nunca en mi vida me había constado tanto caminar, llevaba puestos unos tacones y un traje sastre, según Roger debía de ir presentable, dijo que con mi ropa normal no me iban a tomar en serio y que tal vez no me dejarían llevarme al niño.**_

_**Mientras esperaba a que se terminara de hacer un papeleo, intentaba mantenerme tranquila, me empezaban a doler los pies y no me podía sentar cómodamente gracias a la falda que llevaba, no me dejaba de mover en el asiento, trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda, decidí mejor esperar de pie, después de que la recepcionista del lugar me lanzará una mirada de extrañesa por mi evidente inquietud.**_

_**Aproximadamente quince minutos después apareció el trabajador social con una maleta en una mano y sujetando a un pequeño niño con la otra, el niño se veía con la mirada pérdida, una cara sería, pero al mismo tiempo en sus ojos se veían reflejados el miedo y el dolor por lo que había vivido hacia poco...**_

-¿Kate?- llamaba una voz que me parecía muy lejana -Vamos despierta, no me dejes así, te necesito- abrió lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos grises, en estos se veía reflejado miedo.

-Near, no voy a dejarte aún, aquí estaré, causando problemas, cómo siempre-dije intentando sonreír, sentía mucho dolor.

-Me alegra que ya hayas despertado- dijo con su mismo tono monótono de siempre, pero con sus ojos algo humedecidos.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?-pregunte mientras analizaba la habitación donde me encontraba.

Era amplia, totalmente blanca, con una sola ventana que iluminaba levemente la habitación, oia a lo lejos la máquina que marcaba mis ritmos cardiacos, pero aún así estaba segura de que no era un hospital.

-Llevas tres días dormida- contesto Near a mi pregunta mientras se sentaba en su típica postura en una silla junto a mi cama.

-Vaya, dime ¿Que tan graves fueron mis...?- mear me interrumpió.

-Los disparos no dañaron nada vital, a causa de la explosión te fracturaste la muñeca, atravesaste un cristal y te causaron varias heridas, lo más grave fue que perdiste la audición del oído izquierdo- dijo Near enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

Me quede sin habla, en mi vida había tenido heridas por diferentes razones, ya sea por misiones fe alto riesgo o por intentar trepar un árbol junto a L, pero nuca en mi vida había salido tan herida de un solo lugar.

-¿Qué paso con Mello?- pregunte recordando que aún seguía en el edificio cuando exploto.

-No lo sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que Wammy's house recibió una visita inesperada- dijo Near seriamente –Unos policías de la APN fueron a buscar información sobre nosotros, según Roger no los dejo llevarse nada, pero si se llevaron los dibujos que Linda hizo de nosotros- eso no era bueno, Kira va ganando.

-Supongo que no estoy en Los Ángeles- dije, tratando de ubicarme y así poder pensar en mi próximo movimiento.

-Estamos en las oficinas centrales de la SPK en Nueva York- contesto mientras me observaba levantarme lentamente de la camilla.

-Qué alegría que mis pies no hayan sufrido daños- comente a Near, el solo seguía enrollando un mechón de cabello en su dedo.

-Arregle una reservación en un hotel para que puedas descansar mejor y ahí también está la maleta que traías contigo la noche que Mello te llevo a su escondite- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Una vez que salió me acerque a un espejo, para ver mi apariencia, mi cabello había crecido, ahora no había rastros de los rayos negros que tanto me gustaban, tenía una venda que cubría mi oído izquierdo, tenía varias cortadas en diferentes partes de mi cuerpo y tenía unos puntos en la parte de debajo de mi ojo derecho.

-Qué alegría verte despierta- dijo de repente Dalil.

-Dalil, es realmente bueno verte de nuevo- dije volteando a verla.

-Yo sabía que no morirías, pero realmente n te fue muy bien esta vez- solo reí entre dientes.

Había decidido ir al hotel para llevarle a Near mi Death Note y explicarle mi teoría sobre las reglas falsas, cuando llegue tome entre mis manos la libreta, no podía creer que después de muchos años de no sacarla siguiera en excelentes condiciones, antes de volver a la SPK decidí darme un baño.

Sentía el agua resbalar par mi cuerpo, en ocasiones me ardía gracias a que algunas heridas no habían cicatrizado aun, quería relajarme, me era increíblemente estresante solo poder escuchar con un solo oído, a veces me era difícil concentrarme en lo que decían las personas, o incluso escuchando mis propios pensamientos con un solo oído, sería peor solo con uno.

Cuándo salí del baño iba envuelta en una toalla, mientras me ponía una toalla en la cabeza me di cuenta de algo curioso, la televisión estaba encendida, no recordaba haberla encendido, ni siquiera me gustaba mucho ver la televisión, solo veía noticias de vez en cuando, me acerque a la habitación y luego solo sentí una brisa en a la izquierda de donde estaba parada, voltee y pude ver a Mello ahí parado, apuntándome con una pistola, su cabeza estaba cubierta por una llamativa gabardina.

-Así que estas vivo- dije mirándolo fijamente, el solo mordió un trozo de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

-Lamento tener que apuntarte con esto pero te llame dos veces, no me prestaste atención- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

-Me quede sin oído izquierdo, me es difícil escuchar- dije mientras Mello fijaba su vista en la Death Note sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

-¿De dónde?- pregunto Mello mirándome fríamente.

-La tengo desde hace algunos años, se los iba a decir pero quería comprobar algo- Mello me veía un tanto molesto, pero después de un tiempo sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Con esto tenemos la posibilidad de ganarle a Near- dijo de repente.

-Mello, que quede claro que yo no estoy del lado de nadie, honestamente, preferiría atrapar a Kira sola- dije seriamente.

-Ya veo, entonces no le dirás a Near sobre las reglas- dijo Mello mientras terminaba su barra de chocolate y sacaba otra de su bolsillo.

-Se lo diré y luego le mostrare la Death Note- conteste, aun sin moverme de mi lugar, Mello tomo la Death Note y miro fijamente a Dalil que lo miraba con odio.

-Yo se lo diré debo de ir por algo que él tiene que me pertenece, no me puedo ir solo así- dijo mientras salía de la habitación –Vístete rápido, necesito ir cuanto antes- Mello se sentó en el sillón aun con la Death Note en manos, Dalil salió tras él.

Me vestí rápido, luego subimos a un auto que me había brindado la SPK para poder ir al hotel, al llegar al edificio Mello me volvió a apuntar con el arma.

-Mantén tus manos en la espalda- dijo mientras me indicaba que siguiera caminando.

-Mello, ¿si sabes que esto no es necesario verdad?- pregunte sin dejar de caminar.

-Sí pero tal vez no nos dejen entrar si no ven que hay vidas en peligro- dijo con una risa casí imperceptible.

-Que divertidos son los humanos- rio Dalil.

-Me alegra que mis desgracias te sean entretenidas últimamente Dalil- conteste el comentario de la shinigami.

-Veo que se llevan bien- dijo burlonamente Mello.

-Nos hemos ido adaptando- le respondió Dalil.

Pasamos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una puerta, la cual se abrió automáticamente, seguro Near ya sabía que íbamos hacia la oficina central. En cuanto entramos lo primero que vi fue a Rester y Gevanni apuntando a Mello con una pistola.

-Baja el arma- dijo firmemente Rester mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Todos bajen sus armas ya ha habido demasiados muertos como para un tiroteo- dijo Near que se encontraba sentado en el piso jugando con trenes eléctricos.

-Señor con todo respeto, él fue quien mato a nuestros compañeros- respondió Rester.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-pregunte al oír las palabras de Rester.

-Olvide comentarte ese pequeño detalle, así como tu olvidaste decirnos el pequeño detalle de que tú tienes una Death Note y que mataste a alguien con ella- dijo mientras se quitaba la gabardina -pero no vine a eso, solo quiero la foto que tomo del orfanato- dijo señalando a Near.

-De acuerdo, solo hay una y no sean hecho copias, el resto de las fotos tuyas fueron destruidas por Kate y todos los que conocen tu rostro dentro y fuera del orfanato han sido avisados del riesgo, no puedo asegurarlo del todo pero creo que no puedes ser asesinado por la libreta- dijo Near mientras le lanzaba una foto a Mello.

-Near ¿de dónde sacaste la foto? Le pedí a Roger que juntara todas- dije por primera vez molesta con Near.

-La encontré mientras tirada en el cuarto de Mello, seguro a Roger se le cayó- respondió con su tono monótono.

-Near, dejemos algo claro no pienso ayudarte, pero no puedo solo tomar mi foto e irme, no sería correcto, te daré algo de información a cambio- Near lo volteo a ver –La libreta que conseguí y la que tiene ella, pertenece a un shinigami, tal vez al mismo Kira, el que la toque podrá ver a un dios de la muerte-

-Que locura- dijo Gevanni.

-¿Quién creen que les creerá esa historia?- pregunto Rester

-Yo les creo- contesto Near –Si estuvieran trabajando juntos y quisieran engañarnos, hubieran inventado una historia creíble-

-Además hay reglas falsas escritas en ella- esto llamo más la atención de Near –Es todo lo que te diré- Mello empezó a retirarse y antes de salir se detuvo –Near, Kate-

-Mello- respondió Near, yo solo lo mire seriamente

-Me pregunto, quien de los tres atrapara a Kira primero- dijo Mello mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y la mordía, Near empezó a enrollar su cabello en su dedo.

-Sera un juego interesante- respondí a Mello.

-Veamos quien lo logra- dijo Near.

-Los estaré esperando- dijo Mello antes de retirarse.

-Supongo que esto significa que no te quedaras- dijo Near dirigiéndose a mí, yo solo negué con la cabeza y me empecé a retirar de la habitación –Near- dije lanzándole la mi Death Note, este la atrapo en el aire –Guárdala tú, puede que te ayude en algo- dije sentía como la mirada de Near se clavaba en Dalil.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor Shinigami- dijo Near

-El placer es mío Near, mi nombre es Dalil- Dijo Dalil.

-Ya vámonos- dije siguiendo mi camino a la salida.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Creo que fue brillante, pero queremos oír su opinión.**_

_**Así es queridos lectores, esperamos sus Reviews cuídense.**_

_**S**__**A**__**Y**__**O**__**N**__**A**__**R**__**A.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Que más puede pasar?**_

_**Hola a todos, que emocionante, nos sentimos muy felices al ver que cada vez más personas leen la historia, es inspirador.**_

_**Me dan ganas y ánimos para sacar más rápido los capítulos.**_

_**Y si no lo hace, yo la obligó a escribir más rápido.**_

_**Bueno hace poco me preguntaron que significa Kara y cómo se me ocurrió, verán Kara es de origen italiano y significa amada, o bien del irlandés que significa amiga. También se dice que es una persona que maneja dos personalidades, una persona valerosa, fuerte y segura y al mismo tiempo una persona tímida, con cierto miedo a algunas cosas. No lo dije antes porque quería investigar más a fondo la etimología.**_

_**Bueno contestaremos a sus reviews:**_

_**Kammy: gracias por el review nos hizo muy felices.**_

_**Siiii no tienes ni idea, muchas gracias, disfruta el cap.**_

_**L: Lo se, no le fue muy bien a Kara, la historia de ella y Near, más adelante se retomará, tengan paciencia, bueno disfruta el capítulo, no prometo nada pero ella ya no sufrirá tanto, por cierto Kara es irlandesa.**_

_**Esto significa que no la mataras, que triste u.u**_

_**Guest: Que buen que te haya gustado, cómo mencione a L pronto retomaré la historia.**_

_**Si no me encargo de que lo haga **_

_**Discord: gracias por leer, el capítulo uno también es uno de mis favoritos en especial esa parte que citaste, disfruta este capítulo y suerte con tu nueva historia, que por cierto se las recomiendo.**_

_**Tu siempre con tus comerciales, ay niña, pero si es realmente muy buena historia.**_

_**Amai: gracias por el review, que buen que te guste la historia.**_

_**Si es emocionante.**_

_**Oye amiga no deberías estar estudiando.**_

_**Ya basta de tanto bla bla, comencemos con el capítulo.**_

Había decidido regresar a la cabaña, desde ahí me era más fácil investigar, una vez ahí, trate de poner mi mente en orden, pero repentinamente sonó mi teléfono, reconocí el número casi de inmediato, conecte mi computadora al teléfono para poner el filtro de voz y conteste.

-L falso, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo- dije tranquilamente, puse el teléfono en manos libres y me acerque al piano que tenía.

-Kate, seguro ya sabes sobre la visita que hicimos a Wammy's House- que extraño que lo mencione.

-Si, dime, ¿Valió la pena el viaje? ¿Averiguaste algo que pueda usar Kira para matarnos?- pregunte mientras comenzaba a tocar Moon light sonata.

-¿Porque lo dices?- se oía su voz un tanto insegura.

-Bueno, según lo que he visto y he investigado, llegó a la conclusión de que tu eres Kira- sólo oí un gruñido por su parte.

-¿Porque son tan insistentes en eso? - pregunto enfadado.

-¿Porque te enojas por una simple teoría que tengo? Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que no la debe no la teme- se quedó callado, sólo oí un sonido y luego la voz de Aizawa.

-Es Near- dijo sorprendido.

-Esta bien, contestale, esto seguro será interesante- dije riendo entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, ya es hora de que hablemos los tres- dijo Light.

-Hola L- la voz de Near sonó.

-Near, Kate también esta al teléfono- dijo usando ese tono que reflejaba tranquilidad y seguridad.

-Kate, que bueno hablar contigo- Near también usaba su típico tono.

-Bien ¿a que se debe tu llamada Near?- pregunto Light.

-Atrapamos a Mello, ¿No es verdad Kate?- Near era bastante astuto.

-¿Hablan en serio?- Light sonaba sorprendido.

-Si- respondí secamente, para seguirle el juego a Near -pero escapó-

-Pero logramos interrogarlo antes- al parecer había pensado lo mismo que el.

-El no escapó, lo dejaron ir- vaya que Light era muy perspicaz.

-No, escapó, pero nos dijo que la libreta pertenece a un shinigami, ¿Has confirmado la existencia de dicha criatura?- Near tan astuto cómo siempre.

-Si Near, no lo dije antes por que probablemente no me creerías- Light pensaba que podría engañarnos.

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta a mi? L falso- quería saber cómo reaccionaria a mi pregunta -Deducimos que hay por lo menos una regla falsa, ¿Cual crees tu que sea?- solo oí un suspiro de desesperación de parte de Light.

-Por eliminación sería la regla de los trece días- suspiro Light no muy seguro de su respuesta -shinigami ¿Hay reglas falsas en la libreta?- Light tenía un shinigami consigo, eso era una pista muy valiosa para mi.

-Así que ahí está el shinigami- dijo Near un poco animado -bueno con esto puedo seguir con mi trabajo adiós L- Near colgó.

-Bueno L falso, no creas que no me divierto pero tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer- también colgué la llamada.

-Oí la voz del otro shinigami-comentó de repente Dalil -dice que todas las reglas sin reales-

Pensé un momento, ese shinigami estaba del lado de Kira, seguro mentía para beneficiarlo, las cosas se ponían complicadas, pero ahora solo un error de parte de Kira bastaba, solo uno. Sonó mi móvil, vi que era Near.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Light Yagami nos toma por estúpidos o algo parecido- dije sin más.

-Si es cierto, por cierto hace unos días recibí un paquete de tu parte- mencionó Near un poco confundido.

-Si es parte de la herencia de L, seguro te será útil algún día- dije feliz de que todo fuera según lo planeado.

-De acuerdo creo entender tu plan, enciende la televisión en el canal japonés sakura, tal vez encuentres algo interesante y en diez minutos el presidente de E.U.A dará una conferencia de prensa- dijo Near antes de colgar.

Enseguida busque el canal de sakura por internet, me encontré con algo completamente abominable, "el reino de Kira".

-Que mal, en definitiva el mundo se está volviendo loco- dije a Dalil mientras veía con cierto odio el programa.

-Esos humanos son unos tontos- dijo Dalil riendo.

-Ya es hora de la conferencia de prensa del presidente- dije mientras encendia un pequeño televisor, nada me hubiera preparado para lo que oí.

"Los Estados Unidos ya no perseguirán a Kira"

Solo apague la televisión, no hacia falta escuchar más, ese tipo era un gusano cobarde que con tal de salvar su pellejo, dejaría la justicia en manos de un maniático cómo Kira.

Pasaron apenas unos días, seguía viendo la televisión de sakura, esperando a que ese tipo tan sínico dijera algo que ayudará, pero vi algo que hizo que sintiera que me ponía aun más pálida de lo que ya era. En seguida tome mi móvil y llame a Near.

-Near, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte preocupada.

-Claro que lo estoy, sinceramente dudo que estas personas logren algo, solo miralos, no son más que un grupo al que le gusta la violencia- Near iba a continuar pero fue interrumpido por algo que me hizo enojar aún más.

-¿Near, está todo en orden?- pregunto Light, prácticamente burlándose de el.

-Eres un...- iba a decir algo pero volvio a interrumpir.

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje eres una dama- Light Yagami sin duda alguna era la persona más odiosa que jamas haya conocido -Ya no hay más opción, debes evacuar Near- continuo Light con su burla.

-Es muy osado que lo digas siendo Kira- contesto Near.

-Tu también vas a empezar, ya dije que no soy Kira- dijo enojado, Near solo colgó.

-Deberías usar la herencia de L ahora- dije a Near, luego sólo oí un fuerte golpe en la puerta -diablos- dije al ver que provocaba el ruido.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Near preocupado.

-Problemas-respondí antes de colgar la llamada.

Empecé a atrancar la puerta con los pocos muebles que tenía, era una suerte que las ventanas estuvieran tapadas con madera.

-¿Cómo nos encontraron?- pregunto Dalil.

-La llamada de Near, seguro fue eso o encontró la forma de rastrear el otro teléfono- conteste mientras metía en la pequeña maleta algunas armas que había obtenido en esos días a acepción de una, que era un lanza granada, le había puesto una carga segadora y la foto de L y mía que había decidido conservar.

-No olvides los dulces- de quejó Dalil.

-Luego comprare más- le respondí mientras guardaba varios fajos de billetes e intentaba cerrar la maleta lo más rápido que podía.

Eso si no me lo esperaba, una gran muchedumbre no estaba en mis planes, solo oír con un oido era lo peor en ese momento.

Empecé a quitar las tablas de una ventana que daba al parte trasera de la cabaña, luego oí un golpe seco, la puerta había caído.

-Atrapenla, se escapa, llévenla ante las cámaras-grito uno de los hombres.

-A ver si pueden- dije antes de disparar la carga segadora.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, me coloque la maleta en la espalda a midió de mochila y empecé a trepar un gran sauce, mis habilidades escalando no son magníficas, pero al menos podía trepar relativamente rápido. Salte de rama en rama para poder escapar de la muchedumbre, me ponía de nervios no poder escucharlos bien, luego di un mal paso y la rama se quebró, logre sujetarme de una antes de caer y golpearme contra el suelo.

Corrí un poco más y después de unos minutos mire atrás y vi fuego y humo.

-Al menos me ahorraron la molestia de tener que quemarla- comente a Dalil que sólo río.

Cuando llegue al pueblo más cercano fui al aeropuerto para viajar a Japón. Había arreglado un jet privado por si las dudas, no habría problema con la aduana.

Cuando llegue a Japón, caminaba por los pasillos cuando vi a un joven de pelo casi tan rojo cómo el mio.

-¡Matt!- lo llame, el volteo casi en seguida.

-Kate, ¿Que te paso?- pregunto sorprendido por mi apariencia.

-Larga...- no termine al ver a Light Yagami -vámonos ya no debe vernos- dije tratando de llevarlo a la salida.

-Por aquí, Mello me espera- lo seguí.

Estar tan cerca de Light no era parte de mis planes, en definitiva cada vez todo se hacia más peligroso.

Cuando subimos al auto, Mello se extraño por verme, luego vio al frente y vio a Light.

-Ya vámonos,este tipo ya se obsesionó con nosotros- dijo Mello mientras aceleraba.

-No me digas, no lo había notado- respondí ganándome una mirada fría de parte de Mello y una pequeña risa de parte Matt.

-Bueno Mello, ¿Para que me llamaste?- dijo Matt mientras encendida un cigarro -lo siento, me dijo mientras exhalaba el humo.

-Ya no importa, Mello ¿Que tienes en mente?- pregunte.

-Vigilare a todos los sospechosos que tuvo L- dijo mientras comida una barra de chocolate -por eso llame a Matt, ti no se mucho sobre estos cacharros eléctricos y bueno el es un genio en eso- Matt sonrió orgulloso.

-Los ayudare- quiero poder vigilar de cerca a Mello, no me preocupaba tanto Near, el era mucho más prudente que estos dos.

-Bien empezaremos instalando cámaras y micrófonos en el departamento de Misa Amane, creen poder instalarlas lo antes posible- dijo lo último más cómo una orden, que una pregunta.

-No creo que sea tan difícil- comentó Matt.

Yo solo asentí, menos de una hora después ya estaba en una camioneta junto a Matt esperando a que Misa saliera del departamento, realmente me sentía aburrida.

-Mello dijo que tu tienes un shinigami- dijo Matt sin despegar los ojos de su psp.

-Si, ¿Quieres conocerla?- Matt solo asintió.

Saque un pequeño trozo de Death note que fuente llevaba conmigo y roce a Matt con ella, el alzó la vista para ver a Dalil.

-Eres menos feo que los monstruos de mis videojuegos- Matt volvió a concentrarse en su juego.

-¿Debería tomar eso cómo un cumplido?- pregunto Dalil.

-Ahí está Misa- dije señalando el edificio de donde salía junto con Mogi.

-Bien ¿Cómo entraremos?- pregunto Matt guardando su psp.

-Por la ventana de las escaleras de emergencia- conteste despreocupada, mentes me colocaba unos guantes.

-Creo que es tarde para decirlo pero no me gustan mucho las alturas- dijo nervioso Matt mientras se ponía sus gogles y se colocaba también unos guantes.

-Tranquilo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te caigas- dije tratando de hacerlo reír para calmarlo.

-Eso no ayuda- tomó las cámaras y salió de la camioneta, yo lo seguí.

Empezamos a subir las escaleras,estas estaban pegadas a la pared, lo cual hacia mucho más agotadora la tarea de cargar las cámaras y los micrófonos, el departamento estaba en el piso cinco, todo iba perfecto hasta que llegamos al piso tres.

-Kate, esto me pone un poco nervioso- dijo deteniéndose.

-Falta poco, solo no mires abajo- dije acelerando el paso para llegar más rápido.

-Está bien pero me debes un videojuego nuevo- Matt siguió escalando lentamente, aferrado a la escalera.

-Bien te lo comprare cuando atrapemos a Kira- Matt asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Una vez que llegamos empezamos a colocar las cámaras, mientras Dalil acepto ayudarme a buscar la Death note.

-No hay nada- anuncio Dalil.

-Debe de tenerla en otra parte- comentó Matt colocando la última cámara.

-Lo más seguro, dudo que sea tan estúpida cómo para dejarla por ahí- me quede en la habitación colocando micrófonos.

-Kate, tenemos problemas- Matt me rico levemente el hombro para llamar mi atención.

-¿Que?-dije desorientada.

Oí a lo lejos la voz de Misa, ahora si estábamos en problemas, si Misa era la segunda Kira podíamos darnos por muertos si nos descubría.

-¿Ahora que?- susurro mientras sacaba una pistola.

-Por esa ventana podemos usar el tubo para bajar- me dirigí a la ventana y saque una cuerda que tenía guardada en la mochila donde llevaba los micrófonos -Se que no te gustan las alturas, amárrate eso a la cintura, su resbalas yo te sujetare- Matt dudo.

-Peso demasiado, si caigo tu también lo harás-

-Soy más fuerte de lo que pescó, sólo confía en mi de acuerdo- Matt asintió y ser colocó la cuerda, luego yo hice lo mismo y salimos.

Mientras bajábamos Matt se veía un poco menos nervioso, estábamos bajando a un buen ritmo, todo iba bien hasta que Dalil abrió la boca.

-No te vayas a caer- dijo tan de repente que mi pie resbaló y caí, por suerte Matt logró sujetar la cuerda.

-Se supone que tu me salvarías a mi- dijo riendo.

Yo solo le devolví la sonrisa y volví a sujetarme del tubo, cuando llegamos abajo nos sentimos aliviados, simplemente habíamos hecho algo muy riesgoso.

Matt estaba sudando y jadeando tratar de calmar su respiración, era la primera vez que se exponía de esa manera.

-Eso si estuvo cerca- dijo Matt cuando finalmente se calmo.

-Si, Matt debo hacer algo, me reuniré con ustedes luego- Matt me murió confundido, pero luego asintió.

Comencé a alejarme rápidamente, tome mi móvil y llame a Near, necesitaba saber que ya estaba a salvo.

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por cierto aprovechó para recomendarles una historia hecha por mi amigo discord haven titulada "mi libreta, mi destino" en la que estoy colaborando, bueno nos leemos la otra dejen reviews en ambas historias por fis n.n**_

_**Sayonara :3 :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Peor, imposible.

_**Hola, bueno ahora estoy solita, nuestra quería Lawliet girl, aprendió porque es importante estudiar antes de un examen, bueno en fin quiero agradece a todos los que me leen, me hace muy feliz ver que mi historia ha llagado hasta Europa y Asia, me inspiran realmente (a pesar de que esta semana tuve una ligera crisis de creatividad) bueno, contesto sus reviews:**_

_**Amai: Mil gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste el fic, la historia de Kate y Near, en este capítulo continua, disfrútala.**_

_**L: No te preocupes por cuanto te tardes, me encantan tus comentarios, si Kara es un nombre muy bonito y poco común por eso lo elegí y no me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, creme que me duele mucho tener que hacerlo, aun así disfruta este capítulo, ya no te enojes conmigo.**_

_**Guest: Como siempre un gran placer recibir tu comentario, ya en este capítulo continuamos con la historia de ella y Near, solo ten paciencia, disfruta el capítulo.**_

_**Bueno, ya no los aburro más, empecemos con el capítulo.**_

Alquile un departamento cerca del centro de Tokio, quería continuar sin involucrar a Mello o Near, por lo que he visto, todos los que trabajan conmigo terminaban mal, mientras Dalil y yo comíamos pastel mirábamos "el reino de Kira", ese tal portavoz de kira tenía realmente ideas muy tontas.

-Esos humanos sin tan tontos, me agrada eso- Dalil reía mientras no dejaba de ver la televisión.

-Parece que te diviertes- dije al ver a Dalil tan feliz.

-Es más divertido cuando sabes del inminente fin de algo- río al ver cómo se desplomaba un sujeto, víctima de un ataque al corazón.

-Kira, ya se ha deber cansado de estos sujetos- no podía dejar de ver cómo cada uno de esos sujetos caían al piso.

Decidi llamar a Near,quería saber que estaba bien, también su opinión sobre el incidente que acababa de suceder. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sono mi teléfono, pero no era Near, sino Mello.

-Mello, ¿Que pasa?- dije tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Es sólo una duda que tengo sobre Misa Amame- podía oír cómo comía chocolate -Tanto Near cómo tu dicen que ella es la segunda Kira, pero en verdad ¿Puede ser una chica tan increíblemente estúpida?- Mello sonaba fastidiado.

-Eso dicen los reportes de L, además dije que era la segunda kira, nunca dije que fuera inteligente- era raro que de pronto ya no pareciera culpable -Mello, debo de hacer algo, te llamaré en cuanto pueda- colgué antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Llame a Near, no tuve que esperar mucho para que contestará, casi enseguida lo hizo.

-Kate, es muy bueno saber que estas a salvo- dijo Near con su típico tono monótono.

-Lo mismo digo Near, quiero corroborar una teoría que tengo, yo piensó que Light Yagami es Kira, ¿Tu que piensas?- se hizo un silencio que me pareció eterno, no sabía cuanto tiempo paso cuando finalmente Near comenzó a hablar.

-Pienso que hay una gran probabilidad de que tengas razón, no es una casualidad, parece que la aparición de x-kira es demasiado conveniente para el, para algunos eso bastaría para probar su inocencia, pero ni tu ni yo lo creemos- Near sonaba tan tranquilo cómo siempre.

-Mello, Matt y yo estamos vigilando a Amane, pero parece que eso no va a probar nada- sentía cierta frustración por haber hecho que Matt subiera al edificio,a pesar de que estaba aterrado,para instalar las cámaras y el casi ser descubiertos para que no sirviera de nada.

-dudo que revele algo importante- suspiro Near - sería más eficiente que alguien se convirtiera en algo así cómo su mejor amiga, pero es riesgoso, si es la segunda kira sabrá si usamos un alias-

-Yo dudo que siga siendo la segunda kira, tal vez la hicieron renunciar a la propiedad de la death note, veras cuando eso pasa se borran todos los recuerdos referentes a ella- al menos eso era lo que Dalil me había dicho.

-¿incluso pierden los ojos shinigami? porque si es así, puede que funcione- no recordaba eso solo voltee a ver a Dalil molesta.

-no esperes que te diga cosas que no preguntas- dijo Dalil burlándose.

-no lo sabías, tal vez deba dejarlas a solas para que resuelvan eso, hasta luego Kate- Near colgó la llamada.

-Dalil, ¿Que es eso de los ojos shinigami?- pregunte lo más calmada que pude.

-Cuando un humano hace el trato con el shinigami que lo sigue, el humano podrá ver el verdadero nombre y los años de vida restantes de los demás humanos, pero no podrá ver los años de vida de alguien que posea una death note también- yo estaba pensando todo eso.

-Tal vez eso nos pueda ayudar- dije más para mi que para Dalil.

-pero hay un precio y ese es la mitad de tus años de vida restantes- hasta ahí había llegado mi felicidad.

-que trato tan ridículo- dije volviendo a concentrarme en mi computadora -perder la mitad de mi vida por eso, suena algo muy tonto- me acomode con mi laptop sobre un sillón que había en el departamento.

Trate de seguir viendo diferentes transmisiones de televisión que pedían prácticamente a gritos ser los nuevos portavoces de Kira, pero sentía cómo mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse, no me extrañaba, llevaba casi una semana sin dormir y medio comiendo dulces, simplemente ya no pude más y me quede dormida.

_**"Ya por fin el trabajador social había llevado al niño para entregármelo, era un pequeño albino, tenía sus ojos color gris, estos reflejaban dolor y un completo cansancio.**_

_**-El es Nate- dijo el hombre, acercando al niño hacia mi -no habla mucho o nada- me entregó la maleta y se retiro.**_

_**Baje a la altura del niño para poder verlo bien, el me miro a los ojos por unos momentos, pero luego bajo la mirada.**_

_**-Hola, mi nombre es Kate Maison, Nate ven conmigo, te llevare a tu nuevo hogar- me levante y tome la maleta, el niño tomó mi mano y salimos del edificio.**_

_**A pesar de que no estaba muy lejos el niño se veía cansado de caminar, no lo culpaba, así me sentía yo cuando me llevaron al primer orfanato donde estuve, también se veía muy delgado, definitivamente mostraba un cuadro grave de desnutrición.**_

_**-Te puedo cargar si quieres, no falta mucho para llegar- el solo asintió, lo tome en mis brazos, no me pesaba nada -En cuanto lleguemos al hotel te pedire una buena cena, pero antes debo conseguirte ropa blanca, para proteger tu piel- por alguna razón el se aferro más a mi.**_

_**Cuando llegamos el niño se sentó en el sofá que había en la habitación, abrazaba sus piernas, se veía muy mal, pedí la comida y me acerque a el.**_

_**-Nate, no soy muy buena en esto, este es mi primer trabajo cómo niñera, creo que no voy muy bien que digamos, pero si quieres hablar de algo puedes contar conmigo- el sólo alzó la mirada y asintió.**_

_**Cuando llegó lo que había pedido para Nate, le pedí que comiera lentamente, así lo hizo pero aún no decía ni una palabra, era algo que no era para nada bueno desde mi punto de vista. Tome un periódico donde venía un sudoku, trataba de resolverlo para entretenerme, pero me di cuenta que era mala para eso, solo la deje a un lado y me quite los molestos tacones, Nate tomó el periódico y la pluma, yo solo lo miraba atentamente.**_

_**Pasaron apenas menos de veinte minutos cuando dejo el periódico y para mi sorpresa ya había resuelto el juego.**_

_**-Esto es impresionante, de verdad eres un niño muy inteligente- el solo hizo una media sonrisa.**_

_**-Gracias señorita Maison- por fin hablo**_

_**-Es muy lindo poder oír tu voz- le dije al niño.**_

_**-Sólo hablo con quienes me inspiran confiaza señorita- dijo un poco más desinhibido.**_

_**-No me digas señorita, prefiero Kate, no quisiera que me vieras cómo una figura de autoridad, sino cómo una amiga- dije sonriendo -mira la hora, deberías de ir a dormir ya es tarde- el se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba la cama.**_

_**-Buenas noches seño... Kate- el me mostró una sonrisa amplia.**_

_**-Buenas noches nene- le devolví la sonrisa y el se fue a acostar.**_

_**Me quede en el mismo lugar durante unas horas más,sin saber que hacer, no tenía sueño, leí un poco un libro que había en la mesita de centro de la sala del cuarto, no sabía porque Roger o Watari habían pedido una suit si solo estaríamos una noche, luego me di un baño y me puse mi ropa de siempre, no sabía porque pero no podía dormir, cuando sentía que mis ojos se cerraban un grito me sobresalto, entre a la habitación corriendo y vi a Nate muy agitado sentado en la cama, me acerque y me senté a su lado.**_

_**-Tranquilo pequeño, ya paso solo fue una pesadilla- el pequeño me abrazo fuertemente -si quieres puedes contarme que soñaste a veces ayuda- el solo siguió llorando.**_

Desperte sobresaltada al oír un golpe en la puerta, me levante lentamente y vi por una pequeña pantalla quien era, Mello y Matt, ¿Cómo habrán sabido donde estaba? abrí la puerta y los deje entrar.

-¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?- dije apuntó de apagar la computadora hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

-¿Que paso Kate?- pregunto Matt al ver que me quede congelada frente a la computadora.

-Kira ya tiene nuevo portavoz- ambos se acercaron corriendo y vieron la pantalla.

-Kiyomi Takada, ella salía con Light Yagami en la universidad, tal vez eso nos pueda beneficiar de cierto modo- dije más para mí que para ellos.

-¿en qué sentido?- pregunto Mello confundido.

-Puede que, Light o incluso Near traten de investigarla de algún modo, lo más lógico sería hacer que alguien entrara en la NHN para "vigilarla", esa persona seria Misa Amane, en el caso de Light ya que es una actriz y en el caso de Near uno de los miembros de la SPK- dije muy emocionada de por fin tener algo en que basar lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Y dime ¿Cómo entraremos en esto?- pregunto Matt arqueando las cejas –Espero que no tengamos que volver a subir a un maldito edificio, porque la respuesta es no- Matt puso una cara infantil y se cruzó de brazos.

-No te preocupes Matt, jamás te haría eso de nuevo, mi idea es infiltrarme como la guardaespaldas de Misa Amane, así vigilare tanto a Takada como a Amane- dije despreocupada.

-¡ESTAS LOCA!- dijeron al unísono Mello, Matt y Dalil

-No veo porque no, lo peor que puede pasar es que me descubran- dije sentándome en el sofá.

-Te reconocerá Light Yagami si te ve, ya conoce tu rostro- dijo Dalil.

-Usare un disfraz, no es tan difícil, podría cortarme el cabello y pintármelo, o simplemente usar una peluca-

-No puedes usar el alias de Kate Maison- dijo mello para de algún modo encontrar un error en mi plan.

-Uso otro, tengo más de quince alias registrados y con documentos para sostener la cuartada- respondí e Mello.

-Puede que Amane aun pueda ver los verdaderos nombres de las personas- Mello devolvió el reto, era como un juego de tenis, como el último set, el que ya no tuviera argumentos razonables perdería.

-Ella ya no es la segundo Kira y puedo probarlo, si compruebo que ya no lo es me dejaran hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo los tres?- asintieron Matt y Dalil.

-Bien haz lo que tú quieras para probármelo- exclamo Mello dejándose caer en el sofá, abrió una barra de chocolate y subió los pies a la mesita de centro.

-Baja los pies de la mesa- regañe a Mello mientras respiraba hondo, no sabía porque, pero sentía temor por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Lo siento- dijo Mello mientras bajaba los pies y Matt se burlaba y sacaba una de sus consolas para ponerse a jugar.

-Dalil- llame a la shinigami que me volteo a ver casi enseguida –quiero hacer el trato de los ojos-

_**Continuara…**_

_**Hasta aquí por ahora, wuajajaja, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Creen que Mello y Matt hagan algo para tratar de impedirlo?**_

_**Bueno, eso lo sabrán la próxima, también tengo unas noticias una buena y una mala, la mala es que este fic ya está próximo a terminar , si lo sé realmente me duele, yo quisiera que nunca acabara pero así debe ser, pero recuerden que esta la precuela, la buena, la próxima semana además del capítulo normal publicare uno especias donde verán ideas desechadas, fragmentos de capítulos inconclusos y todas las dudas que tengan serán ampliamente resueltas así que aprovechen, nos leemos la próxima semana **_

_**Sayonara dejen Reviews n.n ñ.ñ **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: El trato.**_

_**Hola a todas y todos lo que nos leen, ya tenemos de vuelta a la querida Lawliet girl 31, que por cierto acaba de empezar a escribir su primer fic.**_

_**Holi hola a todos, estoy de vuelta wiiiii, estoy súper emocionada tanto por esta historia cómo por la mía, que por cierto se llama solo tú y yo, los invito a leerla.**_

_**Y luego yo soy la de los comerciales, no te digo, pero bueno ya, mejor contestemos los Reviews.**_

_**Kammy: Graciaaaaaaas, bueno por donde empiezo.**_

_**Yo sí sé por dónde, te agradecemos tú hermoso review, nos hizo muy feliz leerlo, ya se ella quiere matar a Kate, mira que querer hacer el trato.**_

_**Eso pasa por no haber estado a mi lado para parar mi mente sadica**_

_**.Por cierto gracias pr tus conndolensias, ya logre pasar el exámen en la recuperación n.n**_

_**Guest: creo que eso del trato está siendo todo un escándalo entre los lectores.**_

_**Como no lo haría, digo es una locura.**_

_**Bueno espero que te guste el cap.**_

_**L: Esto significa que esta vez si la mataras.**_

_**Que no niña, ya deja de darle ideas, santo cielo.**_

_**Ya no te enojes yo tampoco quiero que mueras (aun)**_

_**Que simpática eres, bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación de la historia de Near.**_

_**Ya no le prometas que ya no sufira Kara, eso no es cierto, te gusta hacerla sufrir. **_

_**Eso no es verdad, ya lo he dicho miles de veces, bueno, disfruta este capítulo adelantado. **_

_**Bueno esperamos que les guste este capítulo, nos leemos abajo.**_

Solo sentía la mirada de todos en la habitación sobre mí, nadie decía nada, sólo se oía la música proveniente de la consola de Matt, incluso él había despegado la vista de su videojuego, el silencio empezaba a desesperarme, Dalil se quedó en el mismo lugar, no sé por qué algo tan simple como el trato había dejado a todos así, nadie decía nada, solo intercambiábamos miradas, Mello fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Eso si no lo permitiré Kate, ya te has vuelto completamente loca, mira que hacer el trato- dijo Mello levantándose de golpe del sofá.

-Mello tiene razón, no deberías de pensar en prácticamente dar tu vida por algo como eso, encontraremos otro modo de infiltrarnos a la NHN, tu aun tienes una vida por delante- Matt se paró a lado de Mello, ambos estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que hiciera falta para impedirlo.

-Una vida dices, Matt no veo a nadie con una vida aquí, miren a su alrededor, creen que tengo una vida, yo no tengo una vida propia, solía tenerla, mi vida era prácticamente perfecta hasta que un criminal que se hace llamar Kira entro en la vida de la única persona que he logrado amar incondicionalmente, lo mato y aquí estoy con el corazón hecho pedazos tratando de hacer que su sacrificio no sea en vano, lo único que tengo ahora es nada absolutamente nada- mis palabras sorprendieron incluso a Dalil que aún no se movía de donde estaba ni decía una sola palabra.

-Claro que tienes algo, nos tienes a nosotros y a la bola de algodón con patas, Near, nosotros te aún te necesitamos- dijo Mello acercándose a mí –Daria lo que fuera por impedir que hagas esto- yo solo baje la cabeza.

-Lo se Mello, pero yo no quiero que les pase algo a ustedes también, simplemente no me lo perdonaría, ustedes son los que tienen una vida por delante, yo siento que ya no queda nada para mí, yo sé que ustedes estarán bien- trataba de contener las lágrimas, no quería que vieran como me desmoronaba.

Matt parecía estar en shock por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no parecía dar crédito a lo que oía que decía, simplemente estaba ahí congelado, con la mirada fija en mí.

-Tienes que decirle algo Matt, reacciona ya- lo llamo Mello con la voz quebrada- Matt solo volteo a verlo –Haz algo, no te das cuenta de lo que pasa- Mello parecía desesperado.

-Podría darle mil razones pero ni una sola va a impedir que lo haga, esto es algo que no vamos a poder impedir- Mello le lanzo una mirada de ira por no haber dicho algún argumento para hacerme desistir de mi decisión –Lo permitiré solo con una condición, hay que asegurarnos de que esto valga la pena, haremos lo que consideremos necesario, no vas a reclamar ni vas a tratar de hacernos desistir de lo que decidamos hacer, ¿Estás de acuerdo Kate?- Mello simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá rendido, en su cara se veía reflejada la derrota y la preocupación.

-Bien Matt, te prometo que con esto tal vez lo logremos, Mello por favor perdóname, yo hago esto porque tal vez sirva de algo para el caso- Mello asintió sin voltear a verme.

-Entonces ¿Estas completamente segura de esto?- pregunto Dalil, yo solo asentí –Muy bien, solo recuerda que no hay marcha atrás- ella estiro su mano a mi cara.

De pronto todo fue obscuridad, sentía cierto temor de abrir los ojos, respire profundo y los abrí, todo se veía rojo, voltee a ver a Matt, justo encima de su cabeza escrito en letras rojas estaba su verdadero nombre "Mail Jeevas" y debajo de este números que supuse que serían sus años de vida.

-¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Mello, voltee a verlo, sobre su cabeza también estaba su verdadero nombre con sus respectivos años de vida.

-Si todo está bien, es algo extraño veo todo con mayor detalle- dije tratando de acostumbrarme a mi nueva condición.

Al cabo de unos minutos, o tal vez horas, ya ni siquiera tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasaba, el silencio reinaba a mi alrededor, nadie hablaba, solo se oía el sonido de la consola de Matt, se rompió el silencio cuando sonó mi teléfono móvil, lo tome con pesadez y conteste sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba.

-Diga- dije con un tono un tanto monótono.

-¿Kate esta todo en orden?- pregunto Near al otro lado de la línea.

-Near, si todo está bien, ¿Qué ocurre?- dichas estas palabras Mello se enderezo en su asiento y Matt cerro su consola.

-Si todo está bien, solo quiero informarte que estoy en Japón- esto me dejo sorprendida.

-Estas aquí en Japón- solo eso pude decir.

-Sí y no solo eso, ya tengo una idea de quien podría ser x-Kira, su nombre es Teru Mikami-

-Teru Mikami, ¿Estas completamente seguro?- solo vi de reojo como Matt tecleaba rápidamente en la laptop y me mostro una imagen de un joven de pelo negro y largo, con gafas, tenía pinta de ser un hombre ejemplar, me di cuenta de que Near tenía razón al ver su cara –Si es cierto, no te equivocas-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- pregunto Near un poco sorprendido –No me digas que hiciste el trato de los ojos shinigami- en definitiva no podía hacerme la tonta con Near.

-Pues, creí que sería necesario, pero no te preocupes tengo un objetivo lo prometo- hubo un largo silencio, luego de unos minutos Near hablo.

-Bien, voy a infiltrar a unos de los agentes de la SPK para que vigilen a Takada, supongo que tu trataras de acercarte a Amane- Matt estaba sorprendido de como Near había logrado descifrar mi plan, Mello se veía molesto –Toma todas las precauciones necesarias para que no te descubran y recuerda que si ves a mi agente debes actuar como si no lo conocieras-

-Entiendo Near, hasta pronto- termine la llamada y todos nos mirábamos mutuamente.

-¿Qué harás para que no te reconozca nadie?- pregunto Mello un poco tenso.

-Ya lo veras- salí de la sala y me dirigí al baño.

Miraba fijamente mi reflejo, podía ver sobre mi cabeza mi verdadero nombre, "Kara Davids" por aluna razón retumbaba en mi cabeza las palabras que L me había dicho cuando nos conocimos, "Es un nombre que nunca olvidare, será especial para mi"

En ese momento simplemente me eche a llorar, sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta, no podía detenerme, sentía una mezcla de miedo y soledad, me deje caer al piso del baño, sentía como si ya no hubiera nada, absolutamente nada porque vivir, sentía miedo de olvidarlo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una enorme tristeza recordarlo, su recuerdo estaba muy vivo en mi memoria, cerré los ojos y simplemente me permití perderme en mis pensamientos como hacía mucho no lo permitía.

"_**Caminaba por el jardín de Wammy's buscaba entre todos los niños a L, él me había pedido que saliera a buscarlo al jardín, al cabo de unos segundos de búsqueda pude divisarlo, a un L de diecisiete sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. **_

_**-Ya te encontré- dije mientras corría a su lado.**_

_**-Hola, que bueno que viste mi nota- L se levantó de donde estaba –Ven quiero mostrarte algo- estiro su mano para que la tomara, lo hice tímidamente y comenzó a caminar.**_

_**Solo me deje llevar por él, pasamos entre todos los árboles que habían en el jardín hasta que llegamos a la parte más apartada de este en él había un gran roble que sobresalía por encima del tejado del orfanato. **_

_**-Ven, vamos Kate, hay que subir para que veas lo que quiero mostrarte- L soltó mi mano y subió a la primera rama que estaba a menos de un metro del suelo, cuando noto mi cara de miedo estiro su mano –No tengas miedo, no permitiré que te pase nada, solo no mires abajo- tome su mano y me ayudo a subir junto a el a la primera rama.**_

_**-Tú planeas matarme- dije mientras subíamos a la mitad del árbol.**_

_**-Si lo planeara no me saldría, eso si te lo aseguro- dijo burlándose –Ya tranquila, mírame- tomo mi rostro en sus manos –Confía en mí, te prometo que nunca haría nada para herirte- paso mis brazos a mi cuello y me cargo –Sujétate fuerte-**_

_**L continuo subiendo el árbol, antes de llegar a la punta me pidió que cerrara los ojos, lo cual hice sin dudar, solo sentí como caminábamos por una rama y me ayudaba a sentarme en ella, luego sentí como él se sentaba a mi lado.**_

_**-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- cuando los abrí vi frente a mí una hermosa vista de la ciudad, se podía ver todo Winchester desde ahí, estaba sombrada por lo que veía.**_

_**-Esto es increíble L, es muy hermoso- lo abrace torpemente y el me devolvió el abrazo casi enseguida –Gracias por mostrarme esto- le susurre al oído.**_

_**-Kara, quiero decirte algo- dijo L susurrando –Yo… tu… quiero decir… ya no sé qué decir, debes creer que soy un tonto- dijo separándose del abrazo de repente y ocultando su cara entre sus brazos que estaban recargados en sus piernas.**_

_**-No eres un tonto- dije un poco entristecida por su cambio de ánimo.**_

_**-Si lo soy, no soy capaz de decirte que siento sin llegar al punto donde o tú o yo terminamos yéndonos- L no alzo la cara.**_

_**-En ese caso yo también soy una tonta, nunca te he dicho nada de lo que siento de buena forma, muchas veces fui mala contigo tratando de llamar tu atención porque yo…- mi tono de voz fue bajando con cada palabra.**_

_**-Tu…- L finalmente despego su cara de su regazo –Kara creo que me he enamorado de ti- dijo L tan bajo que apenas le entendí.**_

_**-L yo también pienso lo mismo- dije sintiendo como crecía el rubor en mis mejillas.**_

_**-Kara, me gustaría ser tu novio- dijo L mostrando una de esas sonrisas que rara vez dejaba ver, esas sonrisas que tanto me gustan. **_

_**-Yo también quiero que seas mi novio Elle Lawliet- lo abrace fuertemente y el correspondió el abrazo de igual forma. **_

_**-Creo que ya tengo mayores motivos para hacer de este mundo un lugar con mayor justicia- L tomo mi cara entre sus manos.**_

_**Sentía como mi corazón latía rápidamente, era como si ya no existiera nadie más, lentamente nos fuimos acercando, sentía la agitada respiración de L cerca de mi cara, cada vez la distancia entre nuestros rostros se iba haciendo más corta, cerré mis ojos, me deje llevar por el momento, solo espere a que el momento llegara, cuando llego me sentí muy dichosa, L no dejaba de acariciar mi rostro delicadamente, era un beso lleno de amor y ternura, simplemente perfecto, cuando sentí que me estaba quedando sin aire nos separamos el abrió lentamente los ojos.**_

_**-Eres hermosa- me susurro al oído, yo me recargue en su hombro.**_

Respire profundamente, trate de calmar mi llanto, estaba segura que a él no le habría gustado verme así de derrotada, me levante lentamente y volví a ver mi reflejo en el espejo estaba lista para despedirme de mi apariencia actual, abrí el espejo, ya que también funcionaba como gabinete y saque unas tijeras, comencé a cortar mi cabello, sentía como caía a lado de mis pies, una vez que termine saque una caja de tinte negro pinte mi cabello lentamente, luego de una hora había acabado con mi transformación, no me reconocía, me veía totalmente diferente.

Cuando salí del baño todos me vieron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo lejos que podía llegar para poder infiltrarme a la NHN.

-Tenías razón, Misa Amane hará su "gran regreso", en la NHN- dijo Matt sin apartar la vista de mi –Buscan guardaespaldas-

-Bien es mi oportunidad, iré a tratar de ser su guardaespalda- comencé a dirigirme a la salida del departamento –Por favor quédense aquí- ambos asintieron, yo solo salí del departamento.

Conseguir ser la guardaespalda de Misa fue muy sencillo, también había visto a una de las agentes de la SPK, tal y como le prometí a Near no hice ni señal de conocernos, ella se encargaría de la seguridad de Takada, todo iba según lo había planeado, parecía que por primera vez todo iría bien.

_**Continuará… **_ __

_**Bueno dos en una semana creo que ahora estuvimos en extremo inspiradas, no Lawli.**_

_**Si que emoción T.T**_

_**Porque lloras ahora?**_

_**Ese recuerdo de L te quedo hermoso (-) no dejare de llorar por unos minutos.**_

_**Bueno nos leemos la otra, espero no ahogarme en el mar de lágrimas de esta, por cierto el capítulo especial lo publicare el próximo jueves.**_

_**Adiosito a todos T,T**_

_**Sayonara :3**_


End file.
